The Sword of the Frog Princess
by Xenkiv
Summary: It all started when Robin woke up in a field with no memories. As he learn more about himself, the more he learn to love his adopted family, the Shepherds. But what happens when catastrophe looms ever so closely and threatens to tear apart everything he forged up to now? Listen closely to the struggle and trials of Ylisse's greatest tactician.
1. Premonition: The Ties that Binds

**Premonition: The Ties that Binds**

"This is it! Our final battle!" said Chrom looking to a hooded man to his left. "You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it" and with a nod from Robin, the two ran toward the end of a large dark hallway.

There, a tall dark sorcerer was praying in front of a massive altar with an offering cauldron emanating purple fire. Upon nearing the altar's steps, Chrom charged with a roar with his sword raised drawing the sorcerer's attention. With a sneer, the dark sorcerer quickly turned around and unbuckled a spell book with six eyes in an arranged pattern on his cover from his waist. Raising his left hand, the sorcerer's hand began to crackle with dark energy.

Swinging at an incredible speed, Chrom's attack was just as swiftly countered by the dark sorcerer. Robin quickly positioned himself a distance from the two powerful combatants analyzing the best possible way to support Chrom. As the two clashed, the energy from the sorcerer's hand acted like a snake wrapping its prey upon making contact with Chrom's sword forcing Chrom to stumble slightly. Upon discovering the nature of the strange magic, Chrom struggled to break the sorcerer's magical tether on his sword. Robin hurriedly circle behind the dark sorcerer and began to charge a spell upon seeing his friend in trouble.

Seeing an opportunity to kill his adversary, the sorcerer broke the tether and hurled a powerful energy bolt. Chrom was quick enough to block the incoming bolt with sword's blade but the close proximity it struck forced him to quickly step back. Managing to shove Chrom away, the sorcerer raised his hand above him and began to charge a different spell that grew in intensity. Chrom realizing the danger of the new attack quickly rolled forward, dodging the spell by a hair's breath as the spell exploded where Chrom once stood leaving behind a scorched mark. Using the momentum of his roll, Chrom swung at the sorcerer while at the same time Robin was ready to launch his spell. Just as the sword would have made contact, the sorcerer vanished.

Chrom quickly scanned the surrounding before his senses screamed of danger above him and shouted to Robin "Up there!" With a shrilled howl, the sorcerer unleashed a beam of dark energy at the two. Chrom and Robin quickly jumped out of the way as a massive explosion erupted, separating the two. Just before landing, Robin launched his charged spell at the sorcerer who vanished again taunting the failed attack. All of a sudden, a smoking cloud crackling with energy barreled toward Chrom who had no time to dodge this new type of magic, howling in pain as it collided with him. Just as quickly it came, the cloud dash toward the altar's steps leaving a wounded Chrom leaning on his sword as he struggled to stand.

At the steps of the altar, the sorcerer cackled madly as he prepared another spell to end Chrom. "Die!" the sorcerer yelled as he flung the spell toward the hunched Chrom. Robin already back on his feet quickly cast an energy bolt of his own to intercept the one flying toward Chrom. Another explosion erupted as the spells collided. As the dust settled, the sorcerer slowly raised himself before glaring at Robin.

* * *

_**Hi everyone. This is the first story I've posted on this site (hopefully not the last). As a man of few words, I hope you enjoy and if you were curious of the M!Robin build for this story, here it is:**_

**Build: 01**  
**Face: 01**  
**Hair: 04**  
**Hair Color: 05**  
**Voice: 01**

_**I encourage to those that enjoy it to leave a review so I can further help make it enjoyable.**_


	2. Prologue: The Wheels of Fate Turns

**Prologue: The Wheels of Fate Turns**

"Chrom, we have to do something?" a feminine voice echoed through the air.

Her concerned was towards an unconscious male lying asleep on the meadow field. The male had long black hair that partially covered his sharp facial features. Covering his tall but oddly thin body was an oversized black cloak with purple highlights, particularly emphasizing the ominous eye patterns on the sleeves. Even when asleep, the mysterious male emitted an aura of warmth that drew her attention.

Unbeknownst to the female, she had startled the male from his strange dream. Slowly, the male's vision of darkness was pierced by light that grew warmer the more he opened his eyes. Though his vision was blurry, he could make out two figures standing above him.

"What do you propose we do?" a deep masculine voice asked.

The male inwardly winced upon hearing the new person speak. It had an air of familiarity but he couldn't understand why.

"Um, I dunno know" the female turned to face the larger figure next to her.

Bursts of colors illuminated the male's vision as his eyes fluttered wide open, feeling a soft warm breeze pleasantly brushing his face. As the blurriness faded from his eyes, he saw a young pair who noticed he was awake. The pair quickly leaned over him with concern but smiling in relief.

"I see you're awake now" the masculine voice belonging to a male with blue hair and armor, flashing a bright smile.

"Hey there" the feminine voice belonging to a female with blond hair styled into twin pigtail and yellow dress, her eyes gazing into his with wonder. When the male returned the look, she giggled softly.

"There are pretty places to take a nap than on the ground you know" Chrom said teasingly, redirecting the male's attention to him. "Give me your hand."

Upon reaching his savior's glove hand, the male noticed a mark on the back of his hand that looked similar to the pattern of the sorcerer's book cover in his dream. His train of thought was interrupted as he was pulled up to his feet.

Waves of nausea rushed through his body at the sudden movement but steady himself from falling over. Dazed, the male began to scan his surroundings and noticed another figure standing far behind the Chrom's right. The person was a male with brown hair and covered in blue and silver colored heavy armor. Even from a distant, the male could tell the knight was warily looking at him.

"You all right?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes…" the male replied. "Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom said taken aback.

The male scratched his hair. "No, actually. I…it's strange…Your name, it just…came to me…" he stuttered, trying to find the word to make sense

"…Hmm, how curious" Chrom said with a frown. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

Mirroring Chrom's expression, the male frowned "Umm, my name is…It's…" The male couldn't remember who he was no matter how hard he tried as if his memories deliberately hid the most important details about him. The only thing that he remembered clearly was Chrom's name.

"… You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked trying to make sense of the new dilemma he was faced with.

"I'm not sure if…" the male eye's drifting once again to scan his surroundings. Concluding he had no answers to his saviors' questions, he turned to Chrom, "I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

Surprised by the male's response, the blonde girl exclaimed "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

The armored knight finally stepped forward and spoke with an affirmative voice, "It's called a load of pegasus dung".

He continued, "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" looking at the male with a hostile look.

"B-but it's the truth" the male confused at the sudden hostility since waking up.

Chrom looked at the male with a pitied look"…What if it IS true, Frederick?" He turned to the knight. "We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. Besides, what sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Despite his lord's word, Frederick remained adamant, "Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution."

Quickly glancing to the robed male standing before them, "Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock" he warned.

'Hmm, that was definitely directed at me. That's pretty rude for a first impression' the male thought as he give the knight a hard look.

Remembering the stubbornness of his knight, Chrom sighed.

"Right then-we'll take him back to town and sort this out there" said Chrom with finality to any other objection Frederick may have. Fortunately, his knight agreed to his lord's plan. The male however was none to please.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" the male with a slight panic. He had just met these people only minutes ago and they were already deciding what to do with him without his consent.

Taking note of the tinged fear in the male's eyes, Chrom raised his hands in a reassuring way before he spoke, "Peace, friend-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

The male sighed with defeat. He didn't want to wander a land he had no knowledge of nor did he know where home was.

'Well, if I had one to begin with' the man thought as he followed his 'saviors' to gods know where.

* * *

The four had spent a couple of hours walking to a place called Southtown with only noise of the blonde's chatter and feet's moving.

'Who am I? And what am I here for?' the man constantly asked himself, occasionally glancing around to remember anything that could identify who he was.

Frustrated at his predicament, the male spoke up. "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" with questioning eyes, looking back at Chrom and the blonde girl whose name he didn't know.

With a chuckle, Chrom replied "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

The male's hard look turned to wonder as he asked "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" said Frederick in a tone of disbelief. "Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool!" he said mockingly. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please" said Chrom a bit frustrated with his knight's behavior toward the male. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt" he explained.

Satisfied with his answer, Chrom continued, "I suppose proper introductions are in order…My name is Chrom-but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here" he gestured to the blond girl "is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" said Lissa with a huff of her cheeks before crossing her arms, turning her away from her brother. Seeing the amused look of the male, she continued "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes."

A smile soon graced her face. "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" said Lissa

There was that word again 'Shepherds.' But what did it mean?

"Shepherds? You tend sheep?" the male noticing how heavily armed the group was "…in full armor?"

"It's a dangerous job" Chrom smiled. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here" he looked at the fully armored knight behind the male.

"A title I shall wear with pride" said Frederick with a respective bow.

'So that's why he's so cautious of me' the male thought, taking mental note to not give the knight any reasons to distrust him any further.

"Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution" said Frederick looking at the male with a cautious look. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger" he continued "but my station mandates otherwise."

With a sigh of relief, the male spoke "I understand. I would do no less myself." As if his mouth worked faster than his mind, the male continued," My name is Robin."

The three were surprise to hear the male mention his name upon meeting him which he was quick to notice.

"…I just remembered that. How odd" Robin frowned. "I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked hoping to learn more about the strange male now known as Robin. Before he could ask further, Lissa's shaky voice shattered his train of thought.

"Chrom, look! The town!" as she pointed at the multiple rising pillar of smoke and distant cries of villagers fleeing for their lives.

"Damn it!" yelled Chrom "Those blasted brigands, no doubt."

"Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" said Chrom in a commanding voice as he drew a beautifully decorated sword from a holster on his waist.

"What about him?" Frederick asked atop of his armored horse. The wary knight pointed at Robin as the male continued to stare at the rising flames.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom said before running towards the burning village.

As the three ran to deal with the brigands, Robin felt lost once more. Just as quickly he was warming up to the group, they were gone leaving him alone again. Though he had a chance to escape and find his own way back home, it was as if a voice rooted his body in place constantly telling him to do one thing only: follow them. Despite not having a weapon saved for a book he found in his robe's pocket, he ran after Chrom and his Shepherds. He didn't care. It was now or never to get answers since his awakening.


	3. Chapter 1: A Sword is Forged

**Chapter 1: A Sword is Forged**

Burning wreckages and the sprawled bodies of numerous villagers greeted Chrom, Frederick and Lissa as they ran through the smoke filled streets of Southtown. Along the way, they had managed to scare away a couple of bandits in the middle of their pillaging only for a burning wall to collapse on them. Though shaken, they found a villager who thanked Chrom for his aid. He explained that the leader responsible for the attack had begun to gather a number of his bandits in the Town's Square.

As the group approached the center of the trouble, they heard a booming voice.

"Get to it, lads!" laughed a gruff looking man with red markings on his face. "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch!" he continued as a number of bandits returned carrying torches and bags filled with valuables. "We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!"

A loud crash caught his attention and met the eyes of a maiden that had attempted to hide from the bandits from behind a stall full of crates. With a dark smile, the gruff man said "Ain't that right lass?"

Suddenly aware she was found, the maiden screamed "S-stay away from me!" backing as quickly as she could as a number of bandits began to close in on her. "Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" she yelled.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa yelled upon seeing the maiden in trouble.

"Don't worry-" he said with confidence, "after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

Meanwhile

If it weren't for the bandits attacking Southtown, Robin would have admitted that it was a nice pleasant town. Upon seeing the homes put to flame and villagers despairing over their lost, Robin couldn't help but grow angry.

'These people don't deserve this' he growled to himself.

As much as he wanted to help, Robin knew he wouldn't last long on his own without a weapon. He continued to run hoping to meet up with Chrom and his group. However, the copious amount of smoke filling the air had made it difficult to navigate through the burning streets. Additionally, he had to constantly wipe his eyes as they watered from irritation.

Turning a sharp right as another burning building collapse in front of him, Robin couldn't see a standing bandit readying to torch another home. With a loud yelp, the two collided. Dazed from their collision, Robin and the bandit were now fully aware of each other's presence.

Drawing his bronze sword, the bandit swung at Robin wildly. Rather than panic like a normal person, Robin dodged the razor edge calmly and tripped his attacker, causing the bandit to crash into a nearby pile of crates. With the bandit knocked unconscious, Robin took the bandit's sword and continued his search for Chrom, hearing the distinct sound of metal beating against metal ring louder as he headed toward a large open space.

A loud shriek caught Robin's attention as he saw a maiden trip while running for her life, scooting herself against the wall with two bandits closing in on her. Raising their axes, the maiden gave a look of sorrow before closing her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Before Robin could get to her, a loud roared briefly distracted the bandits as a flashing gold and blue blur cut through them with insane speed. Realizing that no sharp pain came, the maiden looked up to see her savior bearing a sword, covered with blood splattered over his blue armor panting madly. Telling the maiden to run, Chrom turned back to see Frederick and Lissa barely catching up with him.

"Wait!" yelled Robin waving his hand as he ran, catching Chrom and his group by surprise.

"Robin!" said a shocked Chrom upon seeing the ash covered male. "You followed us! Why?" he demanded.

"I-" he gasp before breathing enough to speak again. "I'm not certain myself" he softly chuckled. "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight" said Robin now with a deadpan look "if you'll have me".

"Of course-strength in numbers" Chrom briefly smiled. "Just stay close!"

Nodding, Robin drew out his book with a yellow cover and opened it, curious of what kind of kind of content were inside. If he was lucky, it would also contain the memories he had forgotten. Upon a glance, a normal person would assume the letters written on it looked like gibberish but to a person like Robin, they meant power.

As a large bandit charged at Robin, he quickly rolled out of the way and as if time slowed time, began to analyze his surrounding at lightning speed.

'Well. Going to have to read this later' Robin thought as he raised his left hand.

Ignoring the sudden appearance of a number of circular sigils that began to spin rapidly around him, Robin's voice echoed upon speaking the ancient language. "_Tonitrua!" _

With a flick of his wrist, an electrical bolt singed through the air striking the bandit in the chest, dropping him dead on the spot. Before Robin's could celebrate his small victory, he turned his attention upon hearing a shrill with a familiar tone.

Standing in front of two cowering villagers was Lissa waving her staff to keep a bandit at bay. The brigand was sporting numerous bruised spots with the most noticeable one, a hand mark on the right cheek. Though Frederick and Chrom had heard Lissa's voice, they were too occupied with the other brigands threatening to surround them.

Annoyed, the bandit knocked Lissa's staff out of her hand and readied himself a killing blow. Realizing he was the closest to her, Robin ran as fast as he could and unsheathe the bronze sword he took from a bandit on his way to find Chrom. When a sword-wielding bandit had run to intercept him with a slash, Robin instinctively stepped to the side but was a bit slow earning him a large cut on his right arm. Hissing in pain, Robin furiously swung his sword cutting down his attacker in surprise of his opponent's ferocity. With a loud yell, the bandit turned his head around only to feel an explosion of pain across his back before dropping to the ground still.

"You all right?" Robin panted as he wiped the blood that had splattered on his skin.

Slightly paled from seeing a man cut down in cold blood in front of her, she nodded to Robin. Moments later, Chrom and Frederick returned after successfully driving away the other bandits.

"Is anyone hurt?" said Chrom frantically, eyes filled with worried upon finding Lissa. Upon seeing her with small cuts but relatively unharmed, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Chrom noticed a steadily flowing trail of blood on Robin's arm and quickly grabbed his arm before black hair male could pull away. Wincing, Chrom's eyes turned serious before speaking, "It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated."

Robin wobbly nodded before setting himself on an over turned crate.

"Right. Hold still" said Lissa as she approached him.

With a concentrated look, she brought her retrieved staff with a gloved hand to the arm wound. Robin felt a wave of calmness over take him as the throbbing pain begin to slowly fade. When the healing was done, Robin looked at the area he was previously wounded. Apparently, the healing made it look like he was never injured saved for the large tear on his robe.

'Guess you can't have everything' Robin chuckled to himself.

Thanking Lissa, Robin turned to Chrom and Frederick who were discussing their next move.

As if he had a sixth sense, Robin could see a number of bandits on the move. "Hmm, it's strange" Robin mumbled softly by loud enough to catch the attention of Chrom. "I can…Well, I can 'see things.."

"See things?" Chrom looked at Robin as if he went mad. "Like what?" he asked, testing whether Robin was still sane or not.

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle…it feels like I've studied this before" Robin said, committing what he just said to memory.

"So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" asked a surprised Chrom. Lissa and Frederick glanced at each other in silence unsure of what to say to this new revelation.

"Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself…" said Robin with his thoughts trailing off.

"Regardless, you've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend" smiled Chrom.

"Likewise" said Robin turning around as the first wave of bandits arrived. Thinking back to the situation where all three Shepherds were caught isolated, Robin turned to Chrom "I suggest we stay close together. We'll be much stronger when we all fight together and not end up like what happen a few minutes ago."

"Right" nodded Chrom silently wondering if this was the strangest day of his life.

Within an hour, Chrom with the aid of Robin and his Shepherds had defeated the bandit leader responsible for the attack. With the brains of their operation gone, the rest of the bandits fell into disarray and fled into the nearby woods.

With the raid finally over, the villagers quickly hurried to the wells and river to put out the fire still burning their homes. As a warm breeze swept the last of the smoke covering the street, Robin collapsed onto a crate of goods and sighing in exhaustion. In one day, he had met new people, woke up in a new land and had fought for its people. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until he felt something wet poking his face.

Robin's eyes immediately shot up, standing up so fast that he crashed into Chrom. Grunting in pain, Robin notice he was atop of Chrom and how close he was to Chrom's face. Turning red, Robin scrambled frantically to his feet with Chrom doing the same. The awkwardness was finally broken when Lissa stifled giggle exploded in a howling laugh. Unamused at first, Chrom and Robin couldn't help but laugh along in relief that the battle was over.

Catching her breath, Lissa turned to Robin flashing a bright smile, "We were lucky the town was close by but holy wow you're incredible. I mean swords, sorcery, AND tactics!"

"Well, I'm not that incredible" Robin chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

"You're certainly no helpless victim that much is for sure" said Chrom carefully disguising his cautious remark.

"Indeed" said Frederick upon returning talking with the town's head. "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" looking at Robin as if a thief was surrendering his stolen goods.

"I understand you skepticism Frederick," sighed Robin "but I can't explain why only parts of my memories return to me. Please, believe me. I've shared all that I know." Robin looked at the silent group almost pleadingly, hoping they believed what he said.

"He's fought to save Ylissean lives" Chrom said breaking the silence. "My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick asked, half hoping for his lord to reconsider but secretly admitting Robin was to be trusted.

"Frederick, the Shepherd could use someone with Robin's talents. Today was just a show of how brigands and unruly neighbors are all looking to bloody our soil" Chrom sadly admitted.

"Would you really have us lose an able tactician as odd as his story might be?" looking Frederick in the eyes as if he would dare challenge his reasoning. Taking Frederick's silence as a no, Chrom turned to the black hair tactician.

"So what about it?" asked Chrom extending his hand to Robin "Will you join us?"

Considering his options, he could have left the group when they left him during the bandit attack but he didn't. These people his instinct told him were important to him. The voice that had convinced him to follow Chrom into this fire storm was fading to the back of his mind but he took it as a signed that he was on the right path in regaining his lost memories. Perhaps he thought, he could afford to forge new ones along the way.

With a big smile, Robin grasped Chrom's hand, "I would be honored."


	4. Chapter 2: Of Days Beyond

_**An ordinary stroll through the countryside for Chrom and Lissa becomes an eventful day upon meeting an amnestic man lying in a grass field called Robin. Having repelled the bandits attacking Southtown, Robin is offered a place in the Shepherds.**_

**Chapter 2: Of Days Beyond**

"Frederick, sometimes I hate you" pouted Lissa as the four were walking through the countryside.

Before the group left, a villager had approached Chrom offering him and his Shepherds a night to stay. Due to Frederick's insistence of return to Ylisstol at once and Chrom's agreement much to Lissa's dismay, the group had walked long after the sun had set.

"I told you-it's getting dark already!" whined Lissa.

When she was ignored, she turned to her brother who was engaged with a deep conversation with Robin. 'It's so strange for someone like him to be in caught in a situation like this. I wond-' her thoughts returning back to reality as a swarm of moths flew past the group.

"Ech! And now the bugs are out!" she yelled, flailing her arms. Chrom couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character" Chrom said looking at her with one of the warmest smiles she had seen, second to Emmeryn.

Just as she was about to speak, a moth flew straight into her mouth. Irritated, she swallowed without second thought…

"Yeeeeuck!...I think I swallowed it" gagged Lissa as she tried to spit out the foul taste stuck in her throat. Chrom and Robin broke out in laughter which further annoyed her.

Pouting, she sat down. "I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

On cue, a large rumbling noise echoed the evening air. Everyone turned to Robin who chuckled nervously as he patted his stomach. "We should probably think about food."

He had no idea when he had last eaten. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order" said Frederick, looking at the surrounding. "This looks like a perfect spot" Frederick turned around while rubbing his hand. "Who wants to clear a campsite?"

* * *

As the campfire roared to life, the smell of meat filled the nostrils of hungry animals and Shepherds.

"It's been too long since I last had bear meat" said Chrom as he tore away a large portion of his share.

The Shepherds' latest victim had thought attacking Chrom and Robin while collecting firewood would make a tasty treat. A blast of electricity and well place blows from razor sharp weapons proved more than he'd bargain for.

As the fire snapped, Chrom looked to Lissa who had refused to touch her share of bear meat.

"What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in" said Chrom making sure to swallow before talking.

"No thank you" said Lissa pushing her share away. "Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal NORMAL people eat for once?" She continued, "I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! Right Robin?"

When she received no answer, she looked across the fire."...Uh Robin?"

Tasting the prepared bear meat was heaven to Robin as he grabbed another portion of bear meat and began to devour it. Lissa sighed that her only support against eating bear was gone while Chrom chuckled to himself.

* * *

Hours had passed since the campfire died out. Feeling thirsty, Chrom woke up and pulled the blanket off of him. As he approached Frederick's horse carrying his water skin, the air had an ominous quietness.

"Hmm?" said Chrom, grabbing his sword as he began to walk into the forest.

Sensing a disturbance, Lissa woke up noticing her brother walking deep into the forest.

'What's Chrom doing up at a time like this?' thought Lissa, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

Quickly dusting herself off, she walked after him. She eventually stopped as Chrom began to scan the forest as if look for something. With a yawn, she approached him, "What's wrong, Big Brother?"

"Sorry" replied a startled Chrom. "I didn't mean to wake you, but…" his eyes scanning to the dark forest, "something is amiss…"

Confused at first, Lissa noticed something odd since waking up. "Where did the birds go?" she said looking at the trees. It was quiet. Deathly quiet.

"Something is wrong here" Chrom said with a serious look. Not long after he spoke, the ground began to shake violently. Nearly falling over, Lissa grabbed Chrom's arm.

"Agh! Stay close!" Chrom yelled as he tried to steady himself.

Soon loud crashes echoed throughout the forest as trees began to topple in their direction.

"Lissa, run" said Chrom slowly backing away.

"Huh?" replied a terrified Lissa. In all of her years, she had never experience anything like this. A push from Chrom told her that they had to go.

The two could hardly see in the dark as they ran through the forest ground. Sections of the earth began to crack and split apart, letting walls of molten earth spewed high into the air. In just seconds, the cataclysm lit up the evening sky.

The two eventually stopped to catch their breaths once they deem their current location a safe distance away from the eruption. A bright light caught Lissa's eyes as a number of enormous sigils ripped open the sky. "Chrom what is that?"

With the loud rumble, Robin and Frederick woke up to a burning forest. Upon seeing Chrom and Lissa's empty blankets, Frederick quickly unpacked his spear and horse with Robin following in tow. They eventually found the two panting near the forest untouched by the firestorm. "Milord! Milady! He cried out.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa shouted, for once glad in her life to see the stick in the mud knight and the friendly tactician. As they regrouped, sickening gurgles and glowing red eyes began to pierce the darkness around them.

"Gah. Are such horrific creatures common in these lands?" said a wide-eyed Robin upon seeing what he assumed were walking corpses spewing a foul black miasma.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that" said Chrom with a hard look.

"Eyes open now" said Frederick brandishing his lance atop of his horse. "We know nothing about this enemy."

As Chrom's small band struggled to fight the new found threat, Robin warned more were closing in to counter their assault. Retreating to an abandon fort they found, they did not see two human figures quickly approach the burning site.

"Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. Captain Chrom!" the first figure appeared shouting.

Like her steed, she was dressed in red armor that matched her hair. Just as she was going to skewer the first walking corpse that came into sight with her lance, an arrow zipped by hitting it between the eyes.

"Hold, milday!" the second figure running by was dressed in noble clothing wielding a bow with a quiver slung across his hip.

"…The hell are you?!" the red hair woman turned in surprise.

With a smirked, the noble continued "Is the lady intrigued?" speaking with a thick foreign accent.

At once, the noble launched into a grandeur speech which the red hair rolled her eyes. However that changed when the noble said something that caused her to kick the noble.

Hearing the commotion, Robin peeked out from a fort window. "Chrom, do you know them?"

"The one in red armor is Sully, another shepherd. However, the person she's talking to is someone I've never seen" said Chrom.

"As long as they can help, I don't care" Robin cracked his hand before gesturing the others to the fort exit.

Back on the frontlines again, he was glad Sully was on his side as she struck with a ferocious grace to any walking corpse that stood in her way. Fighting alongside her was the stranger called Virion much to her annoyance. Despite his wish-washy speeches, he was a good archer picking off stray threats Sully couldn't reach with deadly efficiency. Frederick was used as bait to draw in a number of walking corpse to open spaces where Robin and Chrom could pick them off. If anyone sustained too many injuries, a hidden Lissa was ready with her staff.

* * *

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished" said Frederick relieved after Chrom killed a large walking corpse wearing a masked sewn into its face. "This young man" he gestured to a slim person with blue hair wearing a butterfly mask standing by a tree, "took care of the rest."

When the man did not answer, Lissa approached the masked man shyly," Um, I never got to thank you…for before." A bit red in the face, she continued "So…thank you."

"You saved my sister's life" Chrom holster his sword before approaching the slim man. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?'

After a silent moment, the young man answered. To the untrained ear, the voice was well-practice but Robin was sure the 'man' was a woman. "You may call me Marth."

"After the heroic king of old?" Chrom replied in surprise. "Well, you certainly fight like a hero."

As Marth turned to leave, Chrom caught a glimpse at the man's sword. In a way, it portrayed an aura of familiarity. "Where did you learn your way with a sword?" he asked.

Without turning, Marth spoke in a grave tone, "I'm not here to talk about me. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin said, watching Marth's figure vanished into the evening with a pondering look.

"Indeed" Frederick agreed before he turned to Chrom, "but for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

As everyone disperse to gather their belongings, Robin's thought drifted back since waking up in the grass field.

'First bandits, and then walking corpses. To finally top it all off, warnings of a dire future from a stranger of questionable gender... I think this world has gone mad' he chuckled to himself.

"Hey, Robin!" yelled Lissa as she walked with a long wrapped package in her arms.

"What is it, Lissa?" Robin asked.

"Thanks again for help us. It means a lot" she flashed a bright smile.

'That smile' Robin thought. Whenever Chrom smiled, he felt reassured. But when Lissa smiled, he felt at peace.

"Aaaaaaanyway" she continued, "I wanted to give you this."

Robin gingerly unwrap the gift before slowly raising a simple but elegant sword decorated by a gold hilt and blue grip.

"Frederick found it in the fort we were hiding. We know your other sword broke during the fight with those monsters "Lissa giggled at Robin's flabbergasted face.

Never would she have thought to meet a mysterious person as skillful as her big brother. As Robin tested his new sword, her lips parted into another smile. In an unexplainable way, the man standing before her was someone she desired to learn more about. It was the same the very moment her eyes stole a glance at Robin's face but only now it felt like an unhealthy obsession.

"You guys are the best. Thanks!" Robin's happy voice interrupted her train of thoughts as he sheathed his sword to his waist.

Before Lissa knew it, he had pulled her into a hug much to her surprise. Secretly, she was glad Robin couldn't see her blushing face. Time seemed to slow down for an eternity as she embraced him in return, her eardrums deafen by the thundering of her racing heart.

"Ahem" Frederick covered his mouth as he cleared his throat.

With a jolt, Lissa immediately broke herself away from Robin's arm. The black hair man was bewildered at the sudden change of behavior before looking to the great knight.

"If you're done," Frederick casted Robin a harsh glare, "we need to head to Ylisstol as quickly as possible."

As the sound armor footsteps faded into the twilight, Lissa bide Robin with a nervous chuckle as she went to pack up her belongings. As he watched her leave, he realized only moments later what had happen.

"Did I just…"


	5. Chapter 3: Enter the Beast Den

_**An ordinary stroll through the countryside for Chrom and Lissa becomes an eventful day upon meeting an amnestic man lying in a grass field called Robin. Having repelled the bandits attacking Southtown, Robin is offered a place in the Shepherds.**_

**Chapter 2: Of Days Beyond**

"Frederick, sometimes I hate you" pouted Lissa as the four were walking through the countryside.

Before the group left, a villager had approached Chrom offering him and his Shepherds a night to stay. Due to Frederick's insistence of return to Ylisstol at once and Chrom's agreement much to Lissa's dismay, the group had walked long after the sun had set.

"I told you-it's getting dark already!" whined Lissa.

When she was ignored, she turned to her brother who was engaged with a deep conversation with Robin. 'It's so strange for someone like him to be in caught in a situation like this. I wond-' her thoughts returning back to reality as a swarm of moths flew past the group.

"Ech! And now the bugs are out!" she yelled, flailing her arms. Chrom couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character" Chrom said looking at her with one of the warmest smiles she had seen, second to Emmeryn.

Just as she was about to speak, a moth flew straight into her mouth. Irritated, she swallowed without second thought…

"Yeeeeuck!...I think I swallowed it" gagged Lissa as she tried to spit out the foul taste stuck in her throat. Chrom and Robin broke out in laughter which further annoyed her.

Pouting, she sat down. "I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

On cue, a large rumbling noise echoed the evening air. Everyone turned to Robin who chuckled nervously as he patted his stomach. "We should probably think about food."

He had no idea when he had last eaten. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order" said Frederick, looking at the surrounding. "This looks like a perfect spot" Frederick turned around while rubbing his hand. "Who wants to clear a campsite?"

* * *

As the campfire roared to life, the smell of meat filled the nostrils of hungry animals and Shepherds.

"It's been too long since I last had bear meat" said Chrom as he tore away a large portion of his share.

The Shepherds' latest victim had thought attacking Chrom and Robin while collecting firewood would make a tasty treat. A blast of electricity and well place blows from razor sharp weapons proved more than he'd bargain for.

As the fire snapped, Chrom looked to Lissa who had refused to touch her share of bear meat.

"What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in" said Chrom making sure to swallow before talking.

"No thank you" said Lissa pushing her share away. "Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal NORMAL people eat for once?" She continued, "I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! Right Robin?"

When she received no answer, she looked across the fire."...Uh Robin?"

Tasting the prepared bear meat was heaven to Robin as he grabbed another portion of bear meat and began to devour it. Lissa sighed that her only support against eating bear was gone while Chrom chuckled to himself.

* * *

Hours had passed since the campfire died out. Feeling thirsty, Chrom woke up and pulled the blanket off of him. As he approached Frederick's horse carrying his water skin, the air had an ominous quietness.

"Hmm?" said Chrom, grabbing his sword as he began to walk into the forest.

Sensing a disturbance, Lissa woke up noticing her brother walking deep into the forest.

'What's Chrom doing up at a time like this?' thought Lissa, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

Quickly dusting herself off, she walked after him. She eventually stopped as Chrom began to scan the forest as if look for something. With a yawn, she approached him, "What's wrong, Big Brother?"

"Sorry" replied a startled Chrom. "I didn't mean to wake you, but…" his eyes scanning to the dark forest, "something is amiss…"

Confused at first, Lissa noticed something odd since waking up. "Where did the birds go?" she said looking at the trees. It was quiet. Deathly quiet.

"Something is wrong here" Chrom said with a serious look. Not long after he spoke, the ground began to shake violently. Nearly falling over, Lissa grabbed Chrom's arm.

"Agh! Stay close!" Chrom yelled as he tried to steady himself.

Soon loud crashes echoed throughout the forest as trees began to topple in their direction.

"Lissa, run" said Chrom slowly backing away.

"Huh?" replied a terrified Lissa. In all of her years, she had never experience anything like this. A push from Chrom told her that they had to go.

The two could hardly see in the dark as they ran through the forest ground. Sections of the earth began to crack and split apart, letting walls of molten earth spewed high into the air. In just seconds, the cataclysm lit up the evening sky.

The two eventually stopped to catch their breaths once they deem their current location a safe distance away from the eruption. A bright light caught Lissa's eyes as a number of enormous sigils ripped open the sky. "Chrom what is that?"

With the loud rumble, Robin and Frederick woke up to a burning forest. Upon seeing Chrom and Lissa's empty blankets, Frederick quickly unpacked his spear and horse with Robin following in tow. They eventually found the two panting near the forest untouched by the firestorm. "Milord! Milady! He cried out.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa shouted, for once glad in her life to see the stick in the mud knight and the friendly tactician. As they regrouped, sickening gurgles and glowing red eyes began to pierce the darkness around them.

"Gah. Are such horrific creatures common in these lands?" said a wide-eyed Robin upon seeing what he assumed were walking corpses spewing a foul black miasma.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that" said Chrom with a hard look.

"Eyes open now" said Frederick brandishing his lance atop of his horse. "We know nothing about this enemy."

As Chrom's small band struggled to fight the new found threat, Robin warned more were closing in to counter their assault. Retreating to an abandon fort they found, they did not see two human figures quickly approach the burning site.

"Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. Captain Chrom!" the first figure appeared shouting.

Like her steed, she was dressed in red armor that matched her hair. Just as she was going to skewer the first walking corpse that came into sight with her lance, an arrow zipped by hitting it between the eyes.

"Hold, milday!" the second figure running by was dressed in noble clothing wielding a bow with a quiver slung across his hip.

"…The hell are you?!" the red hair woman turned in surprise.

With a smirked, the noble continued "Is the lady intrigued?" speaking with a thick foreign accent.

At once, the noble launched into a grandeur speech which the red hair rolled her eyes. However that changed when the noble said something that caused her to kick the noble.

Hearing the commotion, Robin peeked out from a fort window. "Chrom, do you know them?"

"The one in red armor is Sully, another shepherd. However, the person she's talking to is someone I've never seen" said Chrom.

"As long as they can help, I don't care" Robin cracked his hand before gesturing the others to the fort exit.

Back on the frontlines again, he was glad Sully was on his side as she struck with a ferocious grace to any walking corpse that stood in her way. Fighting alongside her was the stranger called Virion much to her annoyance. Despite his wish-washy speeches, he was a good archer picking off stray threats Sully couldn't reach with deadly efficiency. Frederick was used as bait to draw in a number of walking corpse to open spaces where Robin and Chrom could pick them off. If anyone sustained too many injuries, a hidden Lissa was ready with her staff.

* * *

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished" said Frederick relieved after Chrom killed a large walking corpse wearing a masked sewn into its face. "This young man" he gestured to a slim person with blue hair wearing a butterfly mask standing by a tree, "took care of the rest."

When the man did not answer, Lissa approached the masked man shyly," Um, I never got to thank you…for before." A bit red in the face, she continued "So…thank you."

"You saved my sister's life" Chrom holster his sword before approaching the slim man. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?'

After a silent moment, the young man answered. To the untrained ear, the voice was well-practice but Robin was sure the 'man' was a woman. "You may call me Marth."

"After the heroic king of old?" Chrom replied in surprise. "Well, you certainly fight like a hero."

As Marth turned to leave, Chrom caught a glimpse at the man's sword. In a way, it portrayed an aura of familiarity. "Where did you learn your way with a sword?" he asked.

Without turning, Marth spoke in a grave tone, "I'm not here to talk about me. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin said, watching Marth's figure vanished into the evening with a pondering look.

"Indeed" Frederick agreed before he turned to Chrom, "but for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

As everyone disperse to gather their belongings, Robin's thought drifted back since waking up in the grass field.

'First bandits, and then walking corpses. To finally top it all off, warnings of a dire future from a stranger of questionable gender... I think this world has gone mad' he chuckled to himself.

"Hey, Robin!" yelled Lissa as she walked with a long wrapped package in her arms.

"What is it, Lissa?" Robin asked.

"Thanks again for help us. It means a lot" she flashed a bright smile.

'That smile' Robin thought. Whenever Chrom smiled, he felt reassured. But when Lissa smiled, he felt at peace.

"Aaaaaaanyway" she continued, "I wanted to give you this."

Robin gingerly unwrap the gift before slowly raising a simple but elegant sword decorated by a gold hilt and blue grip.

"Frederick found it in the fort we were hiding. We know your other sword broke during the fight with those monsters "Lissa giggled at Robin's flabbergasted face.

Never would she have thought to meet a mysterious person as skillful as her big brother. As Robin tested his new sword, her lips parted into another smile. In an unexplainable way, the man standing before her was someone she desired to learn more about. It was the same the very moment her eyes stole a glance at Robin's face but only now it felt like an unhealthy obsession.

"You guys are the best. Thanks!" Robin's happy voice interrupted her train of thoughts as he sheathed his sword to his waist.

Before Lissa knew it, he had pulled her into a hug much to her surprise. Secretly, she was glad Robin couldn't see her blushing face. Time seemed to slow down for an eternity as she embraced him in return, her eardrums deafen by the thundering of her racing heart.

"Ahem" Frederick covered his mouth as he cleared his throat.

With a jolt, Lissa immediately broke herself away from Robin's arm. The black hair man was bewildered at the sudden change of behavior before looking to the great knight.

"If you're done," Frederick casted Robin a harsh glare, "we need to head to Ylisstol as quickly as possible."

As the sound armor footsteps faded into the twilight, Lissa bide Robin with a nervous chuckle as she went to pack up her belongings. As he watched her leave, he realized only moments later what had happen.

"Did I just…"


	6. Chapter 4: Solitude Come in Winter

_**Surviving the night of horror in the forest near Southtown, Chrom and his group have finally reached the capital city of Ylisse, Ylisstol. Upon arrival, Robin is presented with a startling revelation: the Chrom and Lissa he had been traveling with are the Crown Prince and Princess of the country respectively. With a new threat on the rise and escalating tension between their neighboring country, Plegia, Chrom and his Shepherds are sent to the country up north, Regna Ferox to request aid where he once again meets the new threat. **_

**Chapter 4: Solitude Comes in Winter**

"BRAGH!" an axe wielding Risen screeched before Sully jabbed her lance into the walking corpse, causing it to dissipate into a cloud of black miasma.

All around, the Shepherds were battling a Risen of their own. She admitted however that the new member of the Shepherds was no slouch when it came to battle. She watched as Robin knocked aside a lance aiming at Virion with his sword before launching a quick spell to put the Risen out of its misery.

"SULLY! Behind you!" yelled Frederick as his lance slammed against a sword wielding Risen that had gotten too close.

'Got to pick up the pace!' she thought as she silently thanked Frederick before turning her lance to her next unfortunate victim.

Chrom was growling in anger at himself as Lissa worked to close Stahl's chest wound. The young knight had obtained the injury when taking an axe blow meant for Chrom. Fortunately for them, they were near one of the abandon forts they found, using it as additional cover.

Glancing at the situation of the other Shepherds, Robin noted to himself of the enemy. Even if a Risen lacked a mind of their own, their brute strength and speed were no joke as one instance had him face a Risen wielding a lance closing the gap between him in the blink of an eye.

Virion stationed atop on one of the fort's bastions climbed back down with a grim expression. "It seems like our tactician is right. Another group of similar numbers are waiting just across that bridge."

"There" said a shaky Lissa as the color from Stahl's face returned. Even though she had healed a number of people for years now, the sight of people bleeding and screaming in pain unnerved her.

"You're staying at the rearguard until you can get back on your feet" as Chrom helped Stahl back to his feet.

Virion took Stahl's arm around him before helping him up to his horse, leaving as quickly as they could. Looking across the empty fort across from them and noticing how narrow the bridge was, a web of ideas began to net together in Robin's mind.

"I have a plan" said Robin looking to Chrom who nodded with a serious look.

Meanwhile

"It seems I've caught up" said female wearing glasses while carrying a thick notebook while walking down the road the guards told her Chrom went. Spotting a Risen searching for prey, she raised her left hand "Now to extirpate these brutes…"

'_Ardor!_' her voiced echoed as a ball of fire lit the Risen upon contact. Before she continued, she noticed an axe stuck on a log. Recognizing the familiar design, she began a monologue no one would hear, "I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner" pulling the axe freed before securing it in her pouch. 'Perhaps along with a stern word or town of disapprobation' she thought to herself.

"My axe!" Vaike yelled out as Miriel returned the misplaced weapon.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon" said the glasses wearing female called Miriel as she adjusted her glasses.

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands…" slightly annoyed that Vaike had left, not letting her finish her berating "permanently."

After eliminating the first half of the Risen, the other half prepared a counter attack as they began to cross the bridge. Robin's plan however was set in motion. Standing in front of the bridge were Frederick and the newly armed Vaike. As the Risen closed in, the two would acted as the biggest wall as they can while he, Virion, and Miriel harassed those attempting to cross with spells and arrows as best as they can. Once the foes were weak enough, the exhausted walls would fall back using the remainder of the Shepherds to pick them off.

If either felt they sustained too much punishment, they could retreat to near one of two secure abandon forts where Lissa was working to mend wounds as best as she can. Robin's tactic eventually drew out the source of the Risen attack. With the aid of Frederick, Robin slew the Risen 'Chief' and with it, the threat of the Risen was no more. At least for the time being.

Exhausted from the ordeal, Chrom exclaimed "And good riddance!" taking a deep drink from his water-skin. The chattered outside his tent zone Chrom's thoughts before he said in a grave tone "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is safe" Frederick's expression darkened. "We'll need to stay wary. I'll talk to Robin to see if we could plan shifts for night patrols" and with a bow, the great knight left.

As the sun was beginning to set, Robin left the tent carrying his refilled water-skin after crafting a schedule for night patrols with Frederick. Smiling at how the day ended, he returned to his tent. In a new day since he woke up in the fields, he had witness Sumia's ability to calm animals, Chrom's natural ability to lead, and at least half-dozen skilled people with quirks of their own.

At the rate the Shepherds were joining, Robin grew worried he would not be able to remember them all. Better yet, what about the newcomers? He thought. Looking at his books, an idea came to Robin as he pulled out a empty book he had acquired before leaving Ylisstol.

_** 01. Robin…**_

And from there, he began to draw up a roster.

* * *

As the sun faded behind the horizon, Lissa walked out of the medical tent stretching her limbs from all the wound mending she did. Even though waving a staff didn't sound tiring, the energy it takes to rapidly heal the body and concentration to keep it as original as possible was just as tiresome as swinging a blade weapon.

She had remembered Robin's heavily cut face as she healed it after the bridge siege. Robin voluntarily placed himself with Frederick as they fended off the Risen counter-attack despite Chrom's objection. Only with the timely arrival with an armed Vaike and Miriel was Chrom able to pull Robin back alive. Even then, the tactician fought on but from a distance.

"Robin? Where aare yooou?" Lissa said as she began to wander the newly establish camp.

Several minutes passed before she heard a soft snore coming from a tent at the camp's edge. Opening the tent flap, Lissa saw Robin lying on his cot in a deep sleep. In one hand, he was holding a book that he seemed to be reviewing as no title was printed on it. Looking around the tent, she began to snoop hoping to learn more about this mysterious man. Upon reaching Robin's desk, there were already several stacks of books with one particularly open.

Only reading a couple of sentence began to make Lissa's head spin as they used words she didn't knew. Finding nothing of interesting, she took Robin's quill and began to doodle a picture of Robin to show it belong to him. When one particular loud clutter from outside threaten to wake Robin up, Lissa in her panic knocked over the inkwell spilling the dark liquid all over Robin's desk, a majority on the text she was doodling on.

Realizing she was in trouble, she set the quill she originally found it and walked over to the sleeping Robin. Seeing how peaceful he looked compare to when she was healing his face was as if two different worlds existed. As her face got closer to Robin's, a mischievous idea popped into her head. Softly giggling, Lissa's thumb and index finger gently pinch Robin's nose.

In Robin's dream, he was fending Risen off when he suddenly lost breath. Gasping, a number of Risen riding…wolves were bearing down on him. Back in reality, Lissa was surprised that Robin's reaction was unlike anything she'd seen.

Shaking his head as if having a bad dream, Robin began to speak but with a funny voice as Lissa was still holding his nose. Finally unable to breath, Robin woke up in a panic.

"Wha-?! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves!" he screamed.

Awake now, seconds past before Robin realized where he was.

"They're…all…Wait a moment" his train of thought turning to stifle laughter behind him.

"Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS!" Lissa howled, rolling on the floor with tears rolling out of her eyes.

Robin took a deep sigh before glaring at Lissa "Gods bless it, I was fast asleep!"

"And dreaming of Risen and wolves apparently" Lissa said teasingly. "I tried to resist-but it was just too perfect" she giggled forever engraving Robin's reaction to her memories.

Unamused, he crossed his arms before he continued "Who does such a things? Is that really how your parents raised you?!"

Just as happiness pounded in her heart, sadness shrouded Lissa's face as she looked down. "…I...I never really knew my parents…"

'You idiot!' Robin winced as he mentally smacking himself.

During his brief stay in Ylisstol, he had learned the tragic fate of the couple that sired Emmeryn and her siblings. Her father was the king that nearly destroyed Ylisse when he went on a crusade to destroy Plegia. That ended when he was killed. Her mother, the queen was the only parent Lissa never met personally as she had died giving birth to her.

"Right. That was…" Robin stumbled as he tried to find the words to avert the awkward situation.

"Don't worry about it" Lissa said trying to put on a brave face. "BUT, there's actually something else I should be apologizing for…" as she nervous glanced behind her.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment" Robin warmly smiled.

'I don't know if he's going to regret saying that after he learns what I did' Lissa nervously thought. Walking to his desk, she picked up book she doodled on and handed to Robin.

"That's great cuz you see…I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your big new book of strategies" Lissa said as her voice trailed off.

"O…k?" said Robin with a confused look.

She continued "…Aaand then I kinda spilled the ink and kinda ruined the book…ok, completely. But IreallyIreallyIreallydidn'tmeanto!" clapping her hands in an apologetic way.

Listening carefully to her words, Robin's eyes grew upon hearing what she had done.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

As he flipped over the cover, Lissa's doodle of him remained intact but the majority of the text was unreadable. Realizing he had gave his word, he sighed in defeat, "It's…it's fine. Accidents…happen."

With a sigh of relief, Lissa offered another apology before leaving Robin's tent. Robin looked at the now ruined text book before groaning.

'Today is not my day is it?' Robin thought to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Several days had pasted since the Shepherd's battle with the Risen and the only causality they suffered so far was one of his books. During the long trips along the road, Robin spent most of his free time learning all he could about Regna Ferox. To his dismay, the only kind of politics the citizens of the land would listen to is a show of strength. Shivering, Robin wrapped his robed even tighter around him. Also another thing he dismayed about; he hated the cold.

Eventually, Chrom and the Shepherds stopped their march as they were confronted with a massive wall with a door to match.

"Is this the fortress?" Robin asked rubbing his hand together as snow was beginning to fall in strength.

Chrom nodded. "This is the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Frederick, with me" as Chrom left the group to parley with the gate captain.

No sooner had Chrom and Frederick approached the gate did the great knight sense a disturbance.

"Trouble in the wind, milord" said Frederick narrowing his eyes as the clanking of metal ringed across the border.

"Look Feroxi Guard!" he pointed as over half a dozen men wearing heavy plate knight armor were readying their javelins.

"What?! Why?" asked Chrom shocked at how a simple approach to the border would promote such a hostile response.

"Who can say?" as Frederick eyed the knights stationed near the wall. "But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. Turning to his lord, he continued "I suggest we seek Robin's insight as loathe as I am to trust him."

'Still the wary knight aren't you?' thought Chrom. "Well, he IS our tactician after all."

Upon explaining the dire news; Robin reasoned that in either case, the Shepherds would have to prove their worth. To avoid straining the relationship of Ferox and Ylisse, they would have to fight to avoid killing.

"Ugh. It's easier said than done I suppose" groaned Robin as he watched Chrom alone approach the gate.

"Halt!" roared a strong female voice that rivaled Sully's. A woman with short blonde hair dressed in armor similar to the knights readying their lances stare down at the prince.

Clearing his throat, Chrom spoke in an equally powerful voice as the snowstorm grew in intensity. "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!"

"Not another step my bold lad" she warned Chrom with narrowed eyes.

'These Feroxi don't play around do they?' thought Robin watching from afar.

"Hold milady!" shouted Frederick. "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest" hoping his word could sway their favor. To his dismay, the words that came out of the gate captain's mouth were a different story.

"My only interest is keep you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" the blond woman said, clearly losing her patience.

"B-brigand?" gasped Frederick in disbelief "Now see here. You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood."

"Indeed-and I'm queen of Valm!" she retorted sarcastically. "You claim to be the prince of Ylisse, then prove it on the battlefield!" she roared.

'This is just as Robin predicted' Chrom thought. "Please if you'd just listen-"

"I've heard quite enough" she shouted before turning to the stationed knights. "Attack!"


	7. Chapter 5: Dance of Ice and Blades

_**With the new threat now known as Risen appearing as far as north, nowhere is safe. Though recently assigned as the Shepherd's tactician, Robin has already gained the group's trust by securing their first victory in their diplomatic mission. However, as they approach the gate guarding the borders of Ferox and Ylisse, the Shepherds are refused entry by a wary guard captain. Determined to test if Chrom was the real prince of Ylisse, the group must now fight as the snow storm rages on.**_

**Chapter 5: Dance of Ice and Blades**

The battle at Longfort was half an hour in and already the snowstorm was blasting in full strength.

"Watch it!" as Robin pulled Vaike away from another barrage of javelins.

Panting heavily, he observed the other Shepherds battling on the field. When the attack occurred, Sumia's timely arrival had saved Chrom only hairs breathe from being a javelin cushion. The injured pegasus they had found after their battle of Northroad it seemed was strong enough to fly now.

Seeing Chrom and Sumia soar together in the air oddly unburied more memories. Regardless, Robin promoted Chrom to have the Shepherds work in pairs as he explained that having the extra person would cover the other's weakness or amplify their strength. Agreeing to the plan Chrom hoped onto Sumia's pegasus as the Shepherd's mounted their counterattack. The tricky part us was Robin's earlier request: they had to immobilize, not kill their enemy in this battle.

"Easier said than done" growled Chrom as he sidestepped a lance thrust where his head was. Deliberately striking down on the knight's shield, his part was to make the knight turn around as a dark shadow from the air flew straight at them. With the knight fully distracted, Sumia used her pegasus's momentum to collide with the knight's back, sending the poor foe skating across the gate floor who laid unconscious.

Taking the key from knight's waist, Chrom and Sumia prepare to group with Frederick, Virion, and Sully who were still fighting their way to the staircase at the east gate.

'Where is Kellam?' thought Chrom as he scanning the ground below. He had remembered having spoken with the quiet giant prior on his way to assault the javelin throwing knights.

Meanwhile at the West Gate

Another man screamed as Robin used the pommel of his sword to beat the archer to the ground. The battle was just as intense even if only a small number of archers had joined the knight's javelin volley. When the number of projectiles hurled at them lessening by the minute, Robin smirked to himself knowing what Chrom had done.

"Let's go!" Robin shouted as he ran up the staircase.

His strategy involved a two pronged strike where both gates would fall at the exact same moment to create confusion to the defender. Taking the key he found, he placed it in the key hole and shot a spark through the air. As if practiced, both gates swung open and the Shepherds began to storm the upper portion of the gate.

Glancing to his side, Robin smiled. Lissa had stayed by his side during the fight and had remained relatively unscathed. The shaky and pale face she used to have been replaced with an intense concentration that mirrored him when he was studying as she healed a previously arrow wound that had grazed her leg. "Look out!" Lissa screamed as a knight with a war hammer was bringing it down to a distracted Robin.

'Damn it!' he thought as time seem to slow for him. He had no time to dodge the devastating weapon from colliding with his face as it inched closer. 'This is going to hurt' as he began to bring up his sword to lessen the blow.

As if the gods deemed him not ready to die yet, an empty armor tackled the knight surprising both friend and foe. "Are you alright?" spoke the armor as it got up and turned to him.

"Huh?" a slightly spooked Robin responded.

'There's no way armors can talk. And that voice. Didn't I hear it before I left Ylisstol?' as Robin examined the armor closely. Wearing it was a man who almost looked like he disappeared into it. Even odder was the fact he had his eyes closed.

"Hi, my name is Kellam. We've met but no seemed to notice me" said the talking armor…err man called Kellam mumbling the last part.

"Thanks for saving me" bowed Robin to the man who just saved his life. "I-GAH!" he started before he was tackled by a small frame to the ground.

"Robin! Thank the gods!" shouted Lissa as she hugged him. "Don't do that again!" she continued, looking at him with teary eyes. When she had saw Robin almost killed, something snapped inside her as if she forgot the whole world around her.

Eyes softening at hearing her concern, he grabbed her shoulders before he spoke. "I'm alright Lissa" Robin softly smiling as he pulled her away from his frame after letting her scolded him. "I'll watch myself better."

When she still looked unconvinced, he added "I promise" as he looked into her eyes with a steady gaze.

Silently accepting his answer, Lissa wiped her eyes before she stood up, turning away from him. "I expect you to hold your promise" she turned to face him with a small smile as she offered her left hand with her picky out. "Pinky promise?"

Bringing his right hand up with the mark at the back of his hand, his pinky entwined with the blonde princess. "I promise."

As an abundant of clashing noises began to draw closer, Robin and his group resumed their march after the small fiasco. Listening to Kellam's explanation of the hammer's purpose in battle, Robin took the unconscious knight's weapon and ran to where Chrom's side was struggling to break the gate captain's defensive position. Pairing himself with Miriel, Robin's concentrated magical attack quickly soften her defense where Vaike swooped in smashing the shield.

With nothing to defend herself, she raised her hands in surrender. "Parley?"

* * *

Later that day, they were brought to the khan's throne room by the gate captain who they later learned was called Raimi. Glad they were warm for once; Robin began to openly imagine what he believed what the khan looked like. Instead, the Shepherds were greeted to a woman called Flavia who had dark skin and blonde hair wearing a red armor with an attached shield arm to her left side much to Robin's embarrassment.

She explained that the khan's traditions allowed only one to act as the ruler of Regna Ferox. After a few years, the title would be wagered again in a tournament where each side would have champions to represent them. Fortunately, the tournament was being held very soon. Accepting Flavia's offer to represent her in exchange for Ferox's aid, the group established themselves along the road leading to the stadium where it would be held called Arena Ferox.

"Gods. What was Frederick thinking?" as Chrom waked through the snow tearing off a poster stuck to the tent flap of Robin's tent.

Apparently, it was Frederick's idea in hopes to raise morale was to stick poster of a rather nude Chrom in a bold pose with 'CHROM WANTS YOU' in bright colors to everyone's tent. In his impatient, a few of the posters he had in his arm slipped from his grasp when he try to tear down the abominable paper.

"What's this?" said Robin as was returning from the mess tent, drinking cider from his water-skin. Shocked that someone found the accursed paper and to top it off was Robin, Chrom's eyes bugled in horror. Robin was already bending down to pick up the paper fluttered to his feet.

"ROBIN?!" said a shocked Chrom as he scrambled to pick up the dropped poster. "WAIT!"

"PWFTH!" Robin spitting the cider from his mouth as the image forever burn into his retina.

"…I can explain" said a head bowed, humiliated Chrom.

'Oh gods' he thought as Robin awkwardly returned the poster.

* * *

It was only sunrise and loud noises echoed from the massive dome known as Arena Ferox. Hundreds of people filled the arena's seats waiting to see a battle that only happen once every few years. The audience roared to life as the first person began to walk out on the circular arena stage. Chrom looked back at Frederick, Robin, Lissa, Sully and Kellam as they had volunteered to aid him in the friendly duel all nodded as they were ready.

Another cheer erupted from the crowd as the opposing khan champions began to step out.

"Chrom! Look!" said a shock Lissa motioning to Chrom as she pointed at the opposite end of the arena.

Standing in the shadow was a man with blue hair and armor wearing a butterfly mask.

'No way?!' Robin thought with wide eyes. 'If 'he' was the champion opposing them, then he must be highly skill' feeling a bit intimidated as he glanced over the ferocious looking warriors accompanying 'him.'

'This is going to be a tough one' as Robin readied his sword feeling heavy as the fate of Ylisse truly hanged in the balance.


	8. Chapter 6: Playing with Fire

_**After defeating the gate captain, Raimi, the Shepherds are introduced to one of the khans, Flavia. Unfortunately, she lacks power to give Ylisse any aid as she is not the ruling khan. With a tournament coming soon with the right to rule on the line, Chrom decides to participate to ensure Flavia wins. On tournament day, Chrom and his Shepherds meet the mysterious Marth once again, but this time with blades pointing at them.**_

**Chapter 6: Playing with Fire**

Out in the space where sunlight entered the Arena, Chrom steadied himself when he drew his blade, gleaming brightly in front of Marth. Robin had learned from Chrom himself that the sword he always carried around was called the Falchion, the same weapon the first exalt used against the Fell Dragon. Apparently, the blade was forged by one of divine dragon's fang so it always stayed beautiful but razor sharp no matter the condition it went through or age.

In respect to Chrom's silent challenge, Marth drew 'his' sword.

'No way' Chrom thought to himself upon examining Marth's sword.

In almost every single way, the sword looked identical to his. Unlike other swords, there was only one Falchion in the world and he was currently using it.

"Where did you get that?" Chrom asked gripping his sword tightly. When Marth refused to answer, Chrom's patient snapped.

Charging at Marth, Chrom quickly leaped high into the air before crashing down onto Marth. The force that Chrom struck plus with his nature of never holding back surprised Marth as 'he' gritted 'his' teeth, using all of 'his' strength to gain some space. Regaining 'his' composure, Marth felt 'his' arm continued to sting as if 'he' had collided with an angry bull.

Upon seeing their champion dueling, Marth's side began to charge at the stationary Shepherds. Even if this was a friendly duel, the weapons that each side used were the real deal. Sometimes accidental kills would occasionally happen; Feroxi's greatly respected those that could control themselves even when armed with a real weapon.

Rather than going out into the open, Robin had instruct those volunteer to follow his plan. As the large open space may seem like an advantage to cavalry units against enemy infantry, the presence of mages could hinder their movement. To counter act Marth's strategic position, Frederick and Sully were stationed to deal with anyone attempting to interrupt Chrom's duel. As doing so, he and Kellam would fight their way around to flank the rest of Marth's force. Time was of the essence for their part. The key to everyone's success fell onto Lissa as clerics such as her allowed others to fight longer periods of time. Without one, the duel was anyone's game.

With a yelled, Kellam charged with his shield raise moving at a surprising speed. Catching an axe man by surprise, Kellam's shield collided with the foe's face where he remained still on the floor.

"Move!" yelled Robin as he and Lissa ran closer to Kellam, dodging a concentrated magic wind kicking up a cloud of dust as it dissipated. Leaning out with his left hand outstretch, Robin fired his own wind spell.

'_Ventus'_ his voice echoed watching his own spell collide with the mage who attacked them. Looking up, he saw Frederick and Sully incapacitating a mage caught out in the open using the blunt end of the lance to knock the man down.

Chrom's and Marth's duel continued in the center of the arena weaving around each other in a clash of blades. Turning his attention back, Kellam was shoving another knight away when another axe man charged at Robin. Placing his tome back into his waist satchel, he drew his sword in a quick motion.

During the time the Shepherds waited for the tournament to start, Robin had Frederick train him to improve his swordsmanship. Making great progress, Robin learned he had an unconscious habit of having his sword sheathed before he used it. Using that to his advantage, he had won a surprising amount of duels at the camp.

Barely dodging the unusual attack, the surprised axe man somersaulted in the air and looked up at Robin with a smirk as if he found a worthy opponent. A sweat dropped from the tactician as he concentrated on his opponent.

Without turning his head, he spoke. "Lissa, stay close to me."

"Right" she said.

Despite the blond cleric being the key to their duel, the others were doing well without her. The only thing she could the whole time was watch from behind others and Lissa hated that. She could use her staff to whack her enemies away but that only seem to annoy them further.

'Ugh, I feel so useless' Lissa quietly groaned.

When the axe man charged, Lissa felt her body pulled into Robin's arm as he leapt back from the attack. Hissing from the cut on his arm, Lissa's self-pity disappeared as she look to Robin.

"That was close" Robin offering a small smile to ease Lissa's worries.

"You dork" she slightly frowned at the tactician. Noticing on how Robin was holding her, Lissa's cheeks turned a shade of red. "Err, Robin. Can you let go of me? I can't heal you like this" she mumbled in a quiet tone.

Robin's cheek flared as he quickly let go of her. "Sorry" he said, looking away as he avoided her eyes. When the axe-man charged a third time, Robin ran out to meet him.

'When did I get so bold?' the tactician thought as he snapped his sword in an upward motion, sending his opponent's axe far away.

With most of Marth's force unable to fight, Robin to Chrom's side after disarming his opponent ran to end the stalemate. '_Tonitura' _Robinshouted before flinging his spell through the air. Hearing the familiar crackle of a thunder spell, Marth used 'his' sword to guard against Robin's spell. Seeing Marth distracted, Chrom sweep his legs to trip his opponent who fell with a yelp. Kicking Marth's sword away, Chrom pointed his Falchion at the fallen Math.

Looking at the blade pressed at 'him', Marth raised 'his' hand in the air before saying "I give."

* * *

After a day of celebration, the Shepherds were marching back to Ylisstol to return with good news. The first was the secured aid Ylisse would receive from Regna Ferox if Plegia were to attack. The second was that they had acquired a new Shepherd. Chrom's group was approached by the khan they usurped after the tournament ended was called Basilio; a dark skinned bald man with an eye patch had given his ex-champion to represent his aid to Ylisse. A quiet man with a sharp gaze, his skill with the sword clearly surpassed that of most of the Shepherds. It was fitting that Chrom had him be Lissa's bodyguard.

'If only his fear of woman didn't set him back' Robin chuckled as he remembered their first conversation. Using a key, Robin pulled out a book with big red letter written on say 'IMPORTANT' and began to update the roster.

Praised for his ingenuous strategy, Flavia and Basilio had openly announced their desire to acquire his talent which he respectfully decline. Even if they offered him valuables and promises of high position, nothing could be compared to what Chrom gave him: a second chance at life. Looking at the sun, Robin quickly gathered the materials he need as he had to attend the strategy meeting he requested upon stopping to rest for the day.

Unbeknownst to hihhhm, Chrom watched from afar as Robin worked. Secretly, he was glad Robin had refused the khans' offer. Not even a month has passed and Chrom felt he had known Robin forever. He chuckled at himself as a knock came from his tent flap.

"Come in" said Chrom turning his eyes to the person requesting his attention.

"Chrom?" asked a fidgeting Sumia peeking her head in.

* * *

The throne room glowed with warmth which only seemed to grow as Emmeryn's face brightened upon hearing Chrom announce his mission's success.

"Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice" smiling at her little brother and sister as they smiled back. Glancing over to Robin nervous fidgeting as he was present in the room, she gave a respective bow shocking Frederick and the dark hair tactician. "Thank you, Robin. And too you, Frederick. You have helped them well." Robin quickly bowed in respond to the Exalt's kind word.

Suddenly, the throne room door opened with a visibly look of urgency. Phila quickly bowed to Emmeryn before she spoke. "Forgive me, Your Grace but I bring alarming news!"

"Phila! Slow down" said Emmeryn as she motion the kneeling Pegasus knight to stand. Looking to Frederick and Robin, they hurriedly shut the door so that only those in the room present would hear the grim news. "What's happened?" Emmeryn asked with a frown.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border!" turning the once happy atmosphere into a suffocating tension as she continued, "They attack a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

"But that would be Maribelle!" Lissa said with a loud gasp. She turned to Chrom shaking his arm, "We have to do something!"

"There's more" as Phila hesitantly looked to Emmeryn and Chrom. "Gangrel, the Mad King of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult" through gritted teeth.

"Tch!" said Robin with disgust as he had remembered the atrocities the Plegian bandits committed on their attack at Southtown.

He watched silently as Emmeryn spoke the fateful words that would change the lives of Ylisse forever.

* * *

Despite everyone's pleas to not go, Emmeryn settled to parlay with Gangrel who was currently trying to cross the border back to Plegia. Robin quickly met another Shepherd called Ricken who was a young mage in similar height to Lissa. Ironically, Chrom treated him as a child as Robin assumed was thanks to his short height which didn't help his case. Quickly restocking the Shepherd's convoy and re-equipping their members, they marched for a few hours where they arrived at the foot of a rocky hill.

As discussion began, it became clear that Gangrel had no intention of wanting peace. He demanded Ylisse's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem, an artifact he believe would grant what he desired. Maribelle had been indeed captured as a Gangrel's assistant called Aversa had tried to escort the captured woman away. Only with the timely intervention of Ricken's spell were the two able to escape. With war openly declared, Gangrel declared to spill blood before retreating back to the borders.

"Shepherds! To arms!" Chrom roared as he raised his sword which the Shepherds respond in kind.

Taking a deep breath, Robin looked as the Plegian begin to mobilize for battle. 'Not even a month have pass and I'm already involved in a war' Robin joked to himself. But one thing was for sure: Robin would fight for those that accepted him and his new home.

* * *

"HIIYAH!" yelled Robin as his gifted blade from Frederick cut down another Plegian that had attempted to approach Miriel as she was preparing a spell. He looked as Chrom and Sumia battled three Plegians together and it was clear they were having no trouble. Every Shepherd it seemed had gotten stronger since Robin first met them.

"Adieu!" shouted Virion as his arrows found home to an unsuspecting Plegian mage trying to blast the Shepherds with fire. Sully who already had set her eyes on the mage turned to Virion with a sour look which he replied with a wink before running to his downed target.

The battle had begun with a good start when Chrom had managed to reach the part Ricken and Maribelle. Since then, the Shepherds were making good progress as they were already half way up the hill. Frederick however had to stay behind as a stray spell had knocked him off his horse. Attending to his wounds was Lissa as Lon'qu watched over her.

As paranoid as it may sound, Robin was a bit irritated at how Lon'qu coldly brush the princess off as she had attempt to know the swordsman bet-.

"Duck!" yelled Stahl as Robin snapped out of his thought, listening to what the knight said. Stahl's sword sparked as the weapon's sharp edges repelled an axe of a Plegian wyvern rider.

The Plegian commanded his wyvern soar with it emitting a loud shriek in agreement. Thinking he was out of harm reach, the rider found himself tumbling out of the sky as they were met with a wind spell Robin had quickly casted. When Ricken had casted a more potent version of the Wind spell, one of Robin's memories returned as he remembered that there were weapons made specifically to counter riders, flying or not.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin smiled at the green armor knight "I definitely owe you."

"Thanks!" as the knight smile in kind, relieved he had help saved another fellow Shepherd. Another shriek was heard above them as they looked to see Sumia with Chrom sitting in the back diving back to the foot of the hill as a particularly large wyvern was hotly pursing them.

"Going to need a lift" Robin said as Stahl helped him onto the horse.

* * *

The battle had been won but the once peaceful border had blood now spilled upon it. Losing no one on their side, the Shepherds regrouped at the bottom of the hill as they prepared their march back to the capital. Though reluctant, Maribelle gave her thanks to the tactician whose strategy had help save Ricken and her life. Ricken however, was scolded by Chrom for being reckless before finally allowing the young mage to fight on the front lines.

"Forgive me, Emm" Chrom said with his head hanging low as his sister silently listen to the world, looking down the rocky hills now stained with blood.

"It's all right, Chrom." as Emmeryn turned to her brother. "You were only protecting me" smiling as she remembered the old days. Even if her younger brother was rash, his heart was in the right place and that had not changed.

"Milady. The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have no mobilized already" said Frederick with a serious tone. "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

With a sigh, Emmeryn looked once more at the site of the first battle. The battle that took place today would be one of many more to come to sweep the land of Ylisse.

"Of course. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."


	9. Chapter 7: Hour of Twilight

_**Winning the tournament, Chrom has successful secured Regna Ferox's aid to Ylisse. Upon returning back home, the good news is quickly shattered as one of the Shepherds is captured by Gangrel, the Mad King of Plegia. Upon refusing his demand for the Fire Emblem, a bloody battle ensues. Chrom and Robin must now prepare the Shepherds and themselves as the drums of war now beats across the battlefield. **_

**Chapter 7: Hour of Twilight**

A week had passed since the battle at Plegia-Ylisse border. In respect to Emmeryn's wishes, the Shepherds had begun a two week campaign patrolling the Ylissean countryside as the capital mobilized its main army. Having stayed with the Shepherd's now over a month, Robin's responsibility and workload began to swarm him. Having spent more time sleeping on his desk than on his cot, everyone could tell Robin was overworking as they usually saw him dragging himself around the camp in the day.

When word got to Chrom and Lissa about Robin's unhealthy work habit, he received a stern lecture and was ordered, yes ordered to rest. Though he didn't admit it, he was grateful he could avoid his work for a while. Tacticians, his mind vocally reminding him are the ones who hold the lives of their men in their hand and to guide them to victory with as minimal loss as possible.

While on the road, he managed to find time to meet with the other members even if some of the encounters were bizarre. Maribelle had approached him earlier today to ask him how to speak the 'common' talk, phrasing her words that were gratitude-insulting. The day before had him and Vaike running for their lives when Sully's horse had spot them trying to peek at the woman's bathing.

Chuckling, Robin eventually found a spot underneath a tree not far from camp. Leaning against the tree, Robin gently set himself down to avoid making his bruises hurt. With war now upon them, he had to condition his body and mind if he wanted the best results for the Shepherds, no his family. Surprising himself, he had managed to convince Frederick, Chrom, and Lon'qu to help hone his sword skills on a regular basis. He had learned that Virion, when planning strategies, was knowledgeable in the area of tactics as Robin constantly lost to him.

Yawning, Robin closed his eyes as he let the soft afternoon breeze and bird chirping lull him to sleep.

* * *

The sorcerer's anguished voice echoed the dark hall as he fell on his knee. A hooded Robin stood with his hands out as had managed to deliver a lethal blast to the sorcerer once a recovered Chrom had distracted him long enough. Realizing his end was near; the sorcerer's body began to burst in purple flames before falling headfirst. Smiling, a sweating Chrom turned to Robin before a horrible rasping voice boomed from the dying sorcerer.

"This isn't over!" rose the sorcerer's whose skin had turned dark with flashing red eyes. Raising his still burning right hand, the sorcerer shouted "DAMN YOU BOTH!" before launching one final spell at Chrom.

Quickly stepping forward, Robin pushed a surprised Chrom aside as he watched the incoming spell gradually blinding him. Gritting his teeth, Robin felt an explosion of pain before being launched across the hall.

Nearly unconscious, Robin blurrily watched as a distressed Chrom quickly running to him.

"Are you all right?" said Chrom as he helped his friend into a sitting position. Gasping a few deep breathes; Robin muttered a yes to Chrom.

The two turned to watch as the body of the sorcerer finally burned out, leaving not even ashes where he once laid slain.

"Thanks to you, we carried the day" smiled Chrom as he help Robin back onto his feet before turning to the spot the sorcerer once was.

As Robin began to get to his feet, a sharp pain shot through his mind making him wince as his vision began to flash red. Soon Robin could not hear Chrom's voice as his psyche was slowly drifting away. Unknown to Chrom, Robin's brown eyes had were diluting red as his pupil shrank to reptilian slits. A surge of strength ripped through Robin's body as he slowly raised his right hand. Feeling Robin's body tense, Chrom turned to Robin.

"What's wrong? Hey, hang on-"he said before he felt a sharp tingling pain.

Looking down, an energy bolt was sticking through him. Taking a step back in shock, Chrom looked to Robin as he saw his friend stared at his palm in horror as if he didn't believe he attacked Chrom.

"This is not your-"gasped Chrom as he stumbled, "your fault." Realizing his end was close, he continued, "Promise me…you'll escape from this place…."as Chrom's vision quickly turned dark.

With one last look, he spoke before he collapse, "Please, go…" and he remained stilled.

Glancing at the fallen prince one last time, a wicked laughter echoed the hallway as Robin's vision had completely turned red before everything went dark.

* * *

Waking up with a jolt, Robin looked at his surroundings. The warm had dropped considerably as the sun was already setting beyond the clouds. Patting himself, he knew this was reality. He was still at the camp.

'What was that?' groaned Robin as he rubbed his face. Two dreams, he had saw Chrom. The first time was just prior to meeting Chrom for the first time. Now? He had no idea what to think of it.

'Why am I seeing this? Who was that person Chrom talking to?' thought Robin as he continued to ask questions that went unanswered. Frustrated at himself, he stood up and headed back to camp where he nearly collided with a person carrying a large pile of books.

"Hey, watch it!" said Robin as he quickly step to the side. Glancing over, he saw Sumia trying hard to keep herself steady

"Sumia?!" said a shocked Robin. Hearing a voice, Sumia turned to see Robin and smiled before her foot caught each other sending paper projectiles through the air.

"Ugh" Sumia groaned as she had fell face first. Robin winced in sympathy before dropping to his knee to help her up.

"Sorry. I didn't think you trip" he apologized as the two stood up.

"It's alright" said Sumia as she rubbed her nose. Seeing her books all over the floor, she began to stack the books in a pile.

"Here, let me help" said Robin as he began to pick up the one's that he had nearly been hit with. Wondering at why the Pegasus knight was carrying so many books, he turned with a curious look, "If you don't mind me asking, are you going to read all of them?"

"Actually yes!" she said as she stacked another book atop of her pile. "Someone threw them out of a wagon, so I'd figured I'd give them a good home" she added before facing the tactician with a bright smile.

"What a good idea!" as Robin's eyes flashed happily.

It was no secret that Robin had a obsession for books as if he wasn't working on a new plan or talking to someone, he stick his nose in one of his huge books for hours.

With a thoughtful look, Sumia began to search for books that might interest the man. "You can borrow some if you want. I certainly can't read them all at once."

"You don't mind?" Robin's ears perked up, already wondering what type of book he would be reading that evening.

"How about this?" as Sumia pulled out a red book, 'Shanty Pete and the Haunted Pirates"!

"Err, thanks but I don't like to read scary stories before bed" shivered Robin.

Continuing her search she pulled out a gray book, 'What about…'A Simpleton's Guide to Pegasus Care"?

After thinking for a moment, Robin shook his head "I'm not really that into animal nonfiction…"

Not ready to admit defeat, Sumia continue to shuffle through the pile of books before a yellow book caught her eyes. "Third time's the charm. 'Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon"!

Shaking his head once more, he asked "Do you perhaps have anything a bit more…literary?"

"Ah, I'm USELESS at this!" said Sumia as she placed the book in her lap. Tears began to cloud her eyes as Robin looked in shocked at what he had done. "Just pick him out a book, Sumia! It's so easy, Sumia! I'm too…darn…" and before she could finish, Sumia began to openly weep.

"Oh goodness" said Robin hating himself as his pickiness for books had resulted in making a woman cry.

Thinking fast, he took the yellow book from her lap. "A-actually, did you say 'Wyvern Wars'?" as Robin began to flip through the pages. "I've always wanted to read that one!" internally praying to the gods for forgiveness.

"I mean, it has terror at high noon and everything, right? You, uh can't be that" as he stumbled to find the right words. Sumia's sniffling lessen as she slowly looked to him, the tears ceasing to flow.

"R-really? Sumia said, staring at Robin with eyes ready to overflow if he said no.

"Y-yes" laughed Robin as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm so happy" Sumia said as she wiped the last of her tears. Taking the stack she would read, Sumia turned to Robin with a smile, "I hope you like it!" before heading back to her tent.

Once Sumia left, Robin beat himself with the book. 'Gods! How could I be so insensitive?!' as an embarrassed Robin made his way to the tent.

"Robin!" said a deep voice. Knowing who the voice belong to, Robin turned to see Frederick standing at attention.

"What is it, Frederick?" asked Robin as his eyes narrowed, already knowing the words about to leave the great knight's mouth.

"It appears we have a problem" said Frederick as Robin nodded and gestured him to lead the way.

* * *

ERAAH!" roared Robin as the clang of metal echoed through the forest.

During the night shift, a young village boy wearing a pot as a helmet had approached the camp, asking for Chrom's help. Apparently with war declared, bandit attacks throughout Ylisse had skyrocketed, attacking villages that were far from the capital. Knowing Chrom, the Shepherds were quickly rallied to repel the brigands despite Robin's wariness of a potential trap.

Despite having no prior combat experience, the young villager called Donnel was convinced by Chrom much to Ricken's annoyance to fight as the bandits had captured a number of the villagers, his mother as one of them. Following Donnel, they eventually found the bandit's hideout which was located in a crumbling fortress ruin. The terrain Robin noticed put them at a disadvantage as there were only a few entrances that were structurally narrow.

Before he could suggest a plan to Chrom, a panting Lissa had run to him telling him a detail lay out of the fort. Taken aback by this new information especially coming from Lissa, Robin quickly re-adjusted his plan and advised a concentrated attack to the shortest way to the bandit leader responsible for the attack.

"Now Ricken!" yelled Chrom as he quickly side step, parrying the bandit who had brought his axe with a crashing blow.

Concentrating, the tome's power in Ricken's hand surged to his fingertips as it began to glow. With a yell, a devastating magic-enhance wind flew at an incredible speed as it tore off tree branches that stood in its path as it traveled to the bandit trying to pull his axe from the ground from his missed attack. Yelping, the bandit flew high into the air where he laid still upon landing on the old ruin floor. With a thumb up, Chrom turned his attention as he watched Vaike and Sully weaved through the trees to get to an archer that had been preventing anyone from entering the ruins.

'This is going to be tougher than I thought' thought Ricken as he felt his body relaxing from the healing Maribelle had administered. Thanking the blonde troubadour, the young mage followed Chrom as they entered the fortress ruin.

Meanwhile

A number of footsteps bounced off the crumbling walls that once stood a mighty fortress as the Shepherds that manage to slip past the bandits outside ran down the hallway. Spearheading the assault was Robin who had taken Donnel with him as they were making their way to the room Lissa had scouted where the captured villagers were kept. The bandits however had other plans as they mobilized to intercept the intruders.

"Gotch' yer back!" yelled Donnel as he shoved a lance blow aside that was aiming at a turned Robin. Adjusting his lance, Donnel quickly jab the bandit who groaned as it found its mark.

"Thanks!" panted Robin as he deflected the nimble attack of a thief trying to attack a busied Donnel.

'He'll definitely make a fine Shepherd with the proper training' thought Robin as he quickly sheathe his sword. Pulling his book out, Robin quickly leaped back as he hurled an electric bolt which the thief quickly rolled out of the way.

The thief realized too late that the spell was a feint as Donnel swift dashed to silence the man with a sharp thrust. With the enemy routed for now, Lissa ran up to the tactician and tired villager to check for wounds.

"You're doing great" praised Robin as he laughed. Donnel chuckled in kind as Lissa steadily worked to clean and bandage a nasty cut sporting on Donnel's upper arm.

Robin glanced at Lon'qu who was watched the surrounding. He was silently thankful the man was there as he was doing a fantastic job guarding Lissa during their assault. Ever since their sparring lessons, Robin had developed a respect for the swordsman when he was soundly beaten. His irritation toward Lon'qu behavior toward Lissa had also lessen as the silent man had taken steps to help Lissa who was learning from Frederick to train in combat, from afar that is.

"There. All done" sighed Lissa as she put her staff away.

After thanking the blonde cleric, the four heard the sound of approaching footsteps drawing closer. Readying themselves, a bandit yelled to his comrade that he found the intruders.

'Well, so much for resting' thought Robin as he readied a fire spell in his hand.


	10. Chapter 8: Creeping Past

_**Obeying Emmeryn's request, the Shepherds patrol the countryside to maintain order as Ylisse begins to mobilize its army. Using the time along the road, the Shepherds use it to hone their skills. Having stayed with the Shepherds a little under two months, Robin has never felt more at home as the bond he shares with them grows. **_

**Chapter 8: Creeping Past**

The first bell of a new day rang through the air of the great city of Ylisstol. An hour later, the smell of baked bread begins to fill the nose of men, women, and children as many prepared themselves to open their doors for business. Down at the Ylissean barracks, several people could be seen stretching or practicing drills. One man already dressed in armor watched as a tall, black hair male dance around his opponent in a makeshift circle. When a loud cry was heard, the armor wearing judge stepped into the ring.

"Alright, that's enough for today" said Frederick with a smile.

Lying flat on his back in the middle of the ring laughing was Donnel, one of the latest Shepherd to join. Standing over him was a sweating and panting Robin, extending his hand to the young villager. Having routed the bandit leader and saving the captured villagers, Donnel figured he had found his true call as he boldly request Chrom to allow him to join the Shepherds. Though his mother was reluctant, Robin and Chrom had assured her that they will do their best to bring him safety back home once the war was over.

As Robin sat to dried himself with a towel, he felt a tapping to his left shoulder. When he turned to see, the tactician only saw an empty seat next to him. Unconvinced that the tap was paranoia, Robin closed his eyes as he focused all of his senses to feel the air. Alert at the change of density, Robin opened his eyes only to meet a flick to the forehead.

"Damn it Anna!" said a stumbling Robin as a laughing red blur was already racing toward the training field exit.

In his honest opinion, he had more headaches with the red-hair merchant than Chrom breaking something as he practiced. The first time he met Anna, they had saved her as she alone stood her ground to defend a village. The second time was the most mind-boggling experience. Apparently, the Anna he had met previously was one of her many identical-looking sister merchant(s) scattered across the world. Like all of them, they were particularly very motivated when money was involved.

"I've really got to keep an eye out for our funds. Damn it, Chrom' groaned Robin as he turn left down a long hallway in the Exalt's palace. Half amused but thankful, Chrom had convinced Emmeryn to let the amnestic tactician to use one of the many empty guest rooms as his living quarter much to Frederick's disapproval. Also, the young lord had given the Shepherds a week's rest for completing their countryside patrol. Quickly changing out of his sweaty clothes, Robin was intended to finally explore the streets of Ylisstol.

* * *

"Ugh, not here as well" said a frustrated Lissa upon exiting an alchemist shop with Lon'qu. Unlike most of the female Shepherds that day, Lissa was busy running errands. She had promised Stahl during their countryside patrol to help him find scales of a rare giant butterfly he needed to give his older brother. However, Chrom had also asked her help that very day which involved buying a bottle of expensive perfume.

As the blonde princess and her bodyguard walked down the bustling crowded streets, Lissa spotted the familiar flashing color of black and purple walking down a path toward the Ylisstol business district. Glancing to the silent swordsman who was looking at a bread stand, a plan began to form in the princess's head. With a quick dash through the crowd, a giggling Lissa ran after Robin leaving a surprised Lon'qu struggling to make it through the mass of bodies.

Watching from a distance, she would frequently duck for cover as Robin would occasionally pause momentarily to stare at the bustling business. When the black hair tactician had turned a sharp left, she quickly ran to keep up only to bump into a cross armed tactician. Surprised, she gave a yelp as she fell on her bum.

"I figured someone was following me" said a smirking Robin with a raised eyebrow. Puffing her cheeks in annoyance of being caught red handed, Lissa took Robin's offering hand as he pulled her to stand.

"So what are you doing here?" said Robin as he began walking towards a bakery.

"Taking a break from running errands" said Lissa stretching her arms. "What about you?" she asked with a noticeable twinkle in her eye. Robin quickly looked away nervously as he prepared himself physically and mentally for one of Lissa's quirk: pranking.

Though he had appreciated Lissa's detailed report of the enemy's positioning during the rescue mission of Donnel's village, it was completely uncharacteristic of the princess to do something so dangerous on her own. His suspicion were confirmed when he accidently overheard Chrom scolding his little sister a few days after the battle when she had tried to scout on her own. Ever since then, Robin had been wary of a retaliating prank from the blonde princess that could happen someday.

"I just want to see what Ylisstol is like as an ordinary citizen" thanking the baker as he left with two loafs of bread. "The only memories I have are when I woke up in that field. And now? I'm involved in a war to protect this land. Crazy at seems, I've been dreaming to know what a peaceful day would feel like" as the two stop to watch a group of playing children run by.

Listening to Robin's wise words, she began to wonder what she wanted out of her life. What were her dreams? It seemed with every meeting she had with the amnestic tactician, she learned a bit more of the man as well as herself.

'I wonder if…' as Lissa glanced over to Robin busily giving an old lady direction to the bakery he had visited. 'Well, now or never.'

"Hmm, what's wrong?" a worried looking Robin asked upon seeing the blonde princess staring at him strangely.

Shaking her head, Lissa walked in front of Robin before speaking, "Actually, I've always wanted to see Ylisstol too" staring at the moving clouds above. "But not as a princess though" as she turned to face a surprised looking Robin.

"So how about it? I could be your guide" as she offered her hand to Robin.

Listening to her sincere words, he took Lissa's hand before nodding with a soft smile.

In their first hour, Lissa had accidently let loose an angry bull into the streets that caused pure havoc. Not too long after, they were nearly swept away by a mob of women making a mad run to a store selling their ware at low prices. Lastly, the two had to run for their lives after out-cheat a crooked merchant who happen to have the butterfly scales Lissa was looking for. Starving and exhausted, the two agreed to rest at Ylisstol's most beautiful park as the sun's heat was beating down on them.

"Gods, I'm beat!" said Robin as laid spread-eagle underneath the tree's shade.

"All tuckered out?" asked Lissa as she returned with a mysterious bag in hand. "How about a quick, refreshing shoulder rub?"

Sensing a prank incoming, Robin looked at her with a wary expression, "…What are you plotting now?"

"Oh, please" Lissa waving her hands dismissively. "One little joke, one little time and you get all paranoid." When Robin remained skeptical, she gave a sigh, "This isn't about pranking anybody. I figure I owe you…"

'Hehe, let's see if it works' Lissa giggled internally. She had set the perfect trap.

"How do you figure?" the tactician perking himself up to a sitting position as he listened with full attention.

'You've taken a huge weight off my brother's shoulders, silly!" she smiled before taking one of Robin's bought loaf of bread and biting into it. "You know what Chrom's like. He's not the type to come out to ask for help, even when he needs it."

As Robin looked on, she continued "But he trusts you, Robin. Enough to rely on you."

Lissa listened to the chirping sound of insect as she let her words hang. Truthfully, she was bit envious at what the amnestic man had accomplished in a month when she had spent her whole life trying to escape the shadows of her older siblings.

"You think so?" Robin looking at her with a soft expression.

'Gosh, what a lady-killer gaze' Lissa smiled.

"I know so!" she stood. "Nobody knows my big brother like me."

"Well, that is nice to hear…" said Robin as laid back down on the soft grass.

"So, what do you say? Free massage?" she smirked. "Going once….Gooooooooing twiiice…"

Let his guard down, Robin sat back up. "Okay, I accept! I accept!" Offering his back to her, he spoke"...Thanks, Lissa."

With her plan set in motion, Lissa cracked her hand in anticipation. "Geez, your muscles are just one big knot back here" as her hands ease the tension of the tactician's back.

"….Aaaaaah, yes, right there" Robin closing his eyes as he voiced his approval as she massage one particular spot he couldn't reach himself.

"How about" Lissa smiled as she silently opened the mysterious bag and pulled out a frog, "this?" as she pull open the tactician's shirt and drop the poor amphibian down her victim's clothes.

Upon feeling something cold and slimy on his back, Robin's eyes bulging in surprise as scrambled to his feet. "WhaAAAGH!"

When it began to move, he screamed in an unmanly voice. "AUGH! IT MOVED!" roared Robin as he flailed around to get the thing off his back. "WHAT DID YOU DO LISSA? WHAT IN BLAZES WAS THAT?"

Laughing at the unique result, Lissa answered the man's question, "Oh relax. It's just a frog."

"You were so perfectly calm, I couldn't resist" she smiled as her body hardly controlled itself from erupting into more laughter. "It had to be done!"

"I'm pretty sure it did NOT!" Robin saying the last part with a raised voice when the frog had reached a spot it hadn't crawled to. "Didn't you say frogs make you 'all pukey"?

"I'm willing to put up with a lot for the sake of comedy" she said shrugging her arms before bursting into a new round of giggles.

"Well, that makes one of us!" yelped Robin as he eventually managed to pull the frog out.

'I am so going to make him do the rubbery thing with his face again' smiled Lissa as she began to run from an irritated tactician.

* * *

Upon returning to the palace as the first evening bell rang, Robin and Lissa were set upon by a worried and angry Chrom and Maribelle. After their scolding, the two departed ways as Lissa went to search for Lon'qu to apologize for pulling off such a reckless move. Once the tactician closed his door, he placed one hand to cover his beet-color face

'What is wrong with you?!' Robin's mental self-screamed at him.

'There's nothing wrong spending time with a beautiful girl' one conscious smoothly presenting his case.

'She's Chrom's sister, you imbecile' another hotly objecting the claim.

As his mind continued to wage war with each other, Robin sighed as left his room to breathe fresh air to regain his concentration. Having spent his day off with the princess, he couldn't help but smile at the memories they created. Sure as hectic as they were, so was his life. Watching the evening stars twinkle, he couldn't help but think of Lissa again.

'Oh gods' shaking his head once more, failing again to calm his mind.

His efforts were interrupted when he heard a loud sigh. Curiosity getting the better of him, the tactician went in search of the noise only to see Chrom walking alone in deep thought.

"Chrom?" Robin asked. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor" a sinister hoarse voice ordering to a kneeling hooded man with three sharped blades protruding from his hard leather vambraces.

"As you will it" the shadowy figure motioning another dressed in a similar outfit as they scaled the Exalt palace walls undetected.

Stepping into the moonlight was a tall thin black hair man with gray ash skin, wearing a dark and purple clock and robe. The cloak was designed to expose the man's well tone body. His hands looked more like claws as his sharp fingers concentrated the power radiating from a purple tome with a six eye arranged on the cover held in the other hand. The most noticeable trait was the man's eyes that were sunken in. With yellow iris and slit shaped pupils, just a look from the sorcerer was unnerving.

With a wave, purple flames followed the man's motion creating an image he could observe from far away. His eyes widen upon seeing a familiar figure chatting with Ylisse's own prince.

"Ho ho!" the man flashed an ominous grin. "After years of searching…fate truly piles the gifts at my feet!" as he slowly built his way to a dark laughter.

Waving the image away, dark sorcerer turned his interest to the large palace gate standing in his way. Raising his left hand, he began to chant the ancient language of the tome to enhance his spells power. With a roar, he let the spell exploded in a fiery wave, blasting aside the door that echoed across the soon to be wailing night.

* * *

_**Hey guys! If you may have notice, I haven't post a chapter today. Well, because of mainly two reason.**_

_**One: The weather has been fluctuating so I've been feeling congested and light-headed.**_

_**Two:**__**I've recently fixed up a new schedule of when I would update.**_

_**On Friday and Saturday, I will take a break to update the chapters and write drafts for new chapters. For those of you who have requested to help me proofread and edit, I am working on a system to make everything run smoothly. In other words, less frustrations for both of us!**_

_**On Sunday, I will post the new chapter.**_

_**Do take care of yourselves. Thanks for the support!**_

_**Posted: Feb/21/2014**_


	11. Chapter 9: Unseen Greetings

_**With the Shepherds resting for the upcoming war, Robin explores the city of Ylisstol where he unexpectedly meets Lissa. Upon spending the day with her, he is now faced with a dilemma with his heart and mind fighting one another. With his mind in shambles, Robin takes an evening stroll only for the palace to come mysterious attacked. **_

**Chapter 9: Unseen Greetings**

The sounds of explosions and clashing metal echoed throughout the palace as the Shepherds struggled to repeal the wave of intruders. In the right wing of the palace, color lights lit up the hallway as a large group of mages were engaging in a fire fight between a prince, a tactician, a blond troubadour, an orange hair thief, and a giant rabbit in armor.

"Ok. You did what?!" yelled a slightly deafened Robin as he looked to Chrom, both using an over turned table for cover. 'Note to self: One, spell plus spell in close quarter equals blinding and deaf. Two, always keep an eye out for Chrom.'

"Err, can we talk about this later?" Chrom asked as he poked his head to see a clearing. Immediately, several fire spells soar at the prince's head who ducked as fast as he could. Chunks of debris and dust heavily saturated the air as the spells blew new craters into the decorated palace wall.

"Ugh" groaned Robin as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I turn around for one minute and I see you actually recruiting someone…IN the middle of a battle!"

An hour before the battle inside the Exalt's palace, the mysterious Marth had snuck into the royal ground to warn Chrom and Robin of an attempt on Emmeryn's life that evening. Though wary to believe such a statement, the sudden appearance of an assassin setting himself upon Chrom was quickly foiled with Marth's intervention. However, Marth was not prepared for a second assassin to strike as he split Marth's mask in half. Disguise blown, Chrom was shocked that 'he' or as Robin knew was a she. Once they heard the loud explosion, the two had no choice but to believe Marth spoke the truth. Currently, she place in front of Emmeryn's door by Chrom's request to defend her in his place.

"Guess who!" yelled the orange hair thief as he had found a way to flank the mages sieging the narrow hallway. Seeing the enemy distracted, Robin quickly rolled back and began charging a wind spell in his hand.

'_Ventus'_ roared Robin as the table flew like a speeding arrow down the hallway.

Realizing their position was compromised, the mages scattered as the table splinter into hazardous fragments. Without a word, Robin ran out and pummeled the first enemy he came across.

The orange hair thief helping them was called Gaius. When the attack had begun, Robin had spotted the thief within enemy ranks. In the tactician's disbelief and annoyance, Chrom had decided to approach the thief alone behind enemy lines. Only with the aid of Maribelle was Robin able to reach the two alive. Their other aid was a female with very long narrow ear at the top of her head called Panne which Robin was sure was not human. Throughout the fight, she remained quiet but her transformation into a giant bunny armed with razor sharp claws told their foes otherwise.

"Look out!" yelled Maribelle. Guiding her horse in front of Robin, she raised her ward staff to emit a magical barrier large enough to protect her horse as well. Any spells that meet the barrier bounced off harmlessly to the side.

"Thank you" Robin smiled with a small bow.

Using the temporary stasis as an opportunity to reassess the situation, Robin quickly scanned the enemy force who's numbers were rapidly dropping.

"You should watch yourself next time" Maribelle said with a slight haughtiness.

Secretly, she was glad she could help her protect a person her dearest Lissa deeply cared about. Ever since she had met Robin, never have their conversation did the princess not mention the tactician's name at least once.

'Intelligent, strong, and quite charming, I can see why my Lissa has taken such a fancy to him' Maribelle thought as she'd watch the tactician work.

"Chrom, it's time to find the leader responsible for the attack" Robin finally spoke as he turned to his friend.

Meanwhile

"Hngh!" Lon'qu grimace in pain as an arrow stuck out of his left arm. He and Lissa had been fighting in the left wing when assassins had attempted to snipe the unsuspecting princess. Only with his sharp hearing did the swordsman block the arrow in time.

"Lon'qu!" Lissa yelled as she caught the swordsman from doubling over.

'This is my fault' thought Lissa as tears began to form in her eyes. "Please, you can't…Don't die!"

"…It's just a single arrow. It won't kill me" Lon'qu grunted. At the same time, he felt nervous at the sudden closeness of a female body.

"Yeah, but…" Lissa began before she heard the familiar whizzing of arrows. Ducking behind a wall, a couple of arrows struck the floor where they use to stood. "I think we're surrounded!"

"I wager we've found you assassins. Stay close!" Lon'qu grunted as he pulled the arrow out. Brandished his sword with his other hand, Lon'qu readied himself to strike anyone attempting to harm his charge. Taking her hand, the two began to run as several footsteps followed after them.

* * *

Robin and Chrom panted heavily as they roll out of the way of another spell hurled at them. Standing outside of the palace waiting for them was the man trying to assassinate Emmeryn. In a strange way, the man was thin as Robin and even wore a robe of similar design. The dark sorcerer cackled as he stared down at the crouching lord and tactician with menacing eyes.

"Who are you?" yelled Chrom as he raised Falchion.

"My name is Validar" the dark sorcerer smugly smiled before turning to Robin. "Well, I know you…"

'I've seen him in my dreams! What's going on?!' a shocked Robin thought as he felt chills overtaking his body. 'Whoever he is, all of my senses are screaming that the man standing in front of us is bad news.'

"Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" Validar darkly laughed.

Snarling, Robin got to his feet and swung his sword with uncontrolled rage. Using energy cackling from his hand, Validar met Robin's attack with a dark gaze.

"You'll pay for that" the sorcerer snarled as he shoved a surprised Robin away.

"Grgh!" Robin grunted as he landed on his feet. 'This guy is stronger than he looks!' the tactician quickly sheathing his blade as he pulled out a spell tome. Out of the corner of his eyes, the familiar streak of gold and blue race toward's Validar's side.

"My turn!" yelled Chrom. Grasping Falchion, the blue hair lord swung in an overhead arc. Taken aback at how close Chrom was, Validar barely blocked the blade before leaped into the air.

Looking above him, Chrom quickly rolled out of the way as a spell was hurled at him. The blue haired lord shielded his face as he felt the intense blast of heat from the spell. Taking a quick glance, a deep crater was left in place.

As Validar landed, he did not see streaks of electricity descending upon him. Noticing the ground glowing brightly around him, the dark sorcerer could only grunt as he soar through the air from being struck. With Validar groaning on the floor, Chrom leaped into the air before bringing Falchion to cull the person responsible for tonight's assassination attempt.

"No…how could…" Validar's voice gurgled before his head slump down to eternal sleep.

"Ugh…that was close" Chrom panted as he let go Falchion. He and Robin watched in silence as the sorcerer's body was quickly swallowed by purple flames.

'Even though my only source of learning my past is gone, I can't shake the feeling that it'll come back to haunt me' Robin thought as watch as the last of Validar disappear into the starry sky.

* * *

After Validar's defeat, the rest of the assassins stopped their assault and left. When the Shepherds regrouped, Lissa and Lon'qu were the only ones missing. Sweeping the palace, Robin found the two and helped Lissa carried Lon'qu to his room where the princess stayed to help the man recovered. Having dismissed the Shepherds, Robin quickly returned to the throne room where Emmeryn, Phila, Chrom, and Frederick were already engaged in a debate.

"It was Plegia! I'm sure of it" Chrom loudly spoke. "They'd do anything for the Emblem."

"Your Grace. Please reconsider" Phila spoke.

"Chrom, war is at our border. I will not leave the people undefended or this country without a leader" Emmeryn sighed. "They must know their exalt stands with them."

"But if something happens to you?" asked Chrom with a pleading look. "What then?"

Before Emmeryn could speak, Frederick interjected, "Your Grace. Perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being?"

He continued, "The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You would be safer."

Nodding quickly, Chrom turned to his sister, "Yes, please. At least that."

Knowing that all three would persist until she agreed, Emmeryn glanced over to a silent Robin before she spoke, "Very well."

After the discussion, Robin and Chrom met with Marth trying to leave without a word to thank her for the assistance. Once again, she spoke in cryptic before taking her leave. Hoping to improve morale, Gaius and Panne were introduced as the two newest members of the Shepherds with great success. Exhausted from their ordeal, the lord and his tactician began to walk to their quarters.

"I'm glad that it's finally over" Chrom yawned.

Glancing through one of the shattered windows, the stars were slowly fading as the streaks of light began to show in the horizon. Without looking, Chrom's foot caught on the edge of a crater on the floor. As he began to topple, Robin quickly grabbed his friend's arm and chuckled.

"I didn't think I signed up for something like this" Robin joked. Pulling himself up, Chrom couldn't help but laugh along. As they continued to walk, Chrom remembered Validar speaking to Robin that enraged his tactician.

"Robin" he started, "of all the time we've spent fight by each other side, to see you snap from anger… What did Validar say to you?"

With a sigh, Robin turned to Chrom, "He said he knew me."

"What?!" yelled Chrom. "But-then he knows about your past?!"

"Yes and we just killed him" Robin frowned but his expression soften, "but I could care less about my past if it harms my friends in the process. No good will come if someone has to pay the price."

Chrom smiled before patting his friend's shoulder, "Then I'm lucky I got someone who I could trust to watch my back."

Watching the sun slowly rise, Robin turned with a smile, "Likewise."

* * *

_**Its been only a week and the Sword of the Frog Princess have already surpass 2000 views. Your critique has been a blessing and motivation in my pursuit to create a memorable story.**_

_**Also, if you haven't read the bottom note of Chapter 10, it is when you can expect updates to happen.**_

_**If you haven't notice, I finally have a pro**__**per cover image. My thanks goes to **__**アマヲ **__**from pixiv for allowing me to show you his beautiful artworks. As the story progress, I will also change up the cover image to match the event Robin currently sits at. Stay safe and many thanks to you and your support.**_


	12. Chapter 10: Beat of Wings

_**Marth's sudden appearance is quickly followed by an assassination attempt on Emmeryn's life. During the confrontation, Robin meets Validar for the first time, the man haunting his dream and who knows his past. With the Exalt's life now targeted, Chrom and his Shepherds prepare themselves as they reach the border Regna Ferox to escort Emmeryn to safety. **_

**Chapter 10: Beat of Wings**

The Shepherds have been on the road for a couple of days escorting the Exalt to Regna Ferox. Already, Robin can feel the tension his Shepherds have been bottling up as the fate of Ylisse solely depends on their success. Because of his open-hearted nature, nearly everyone went to the tactician seeking his council of sort. One of such was when Frederick entered his tent early in the morning with a serious face while Robin was drawing a new strategy.

The tactician at first had no idea what Frederick wanted from him so early in the morning. Remembering the previous talk the two shared, Robin quickly walked over to a table he had prepared last evening.

"Hey there, Fredericson! Please take a seat" Robin smiled, knowing what reaction he'd get from the wary great knight.

Wincing slightly, Frederick put a hand to his mouth to clear his throat before sitting down "I'll thank you not to refer to me by that ridiculous name…" he said unamused.

"I thought you were serious about getting over this" Robin said.

When Frederick glared at him, Robin raised his hands to calm the knight. "Look, I'm not a monster."

Gesturing to his table, a number of jerkies were neatly separated on top of a cloth. "This time I prepared a whole series of meats in order of gaminess. We can take it slow."

"…Well, I suppose I did ask for this" the knight sighed.

"Alright then. We'll start with chicken, pork, then beef" as Robin offered a piece. Strange as it would seem, the tactician was actually doing a favor requested by Frederick to get over his aversion of beat meat in exchange for their combat lessons.

"This is…manageable" Frederick said after swallowing the mutton jerky.

"You're doing great!" Robin rubbed his hand. Taking a jerky from the end of the table, he gave the piece to Frederick which he began to munch on. "Okay, this one's venison…"

Watching the knight's face turn from pleased to questionable, Robin inner self chuckled, "By which I mean bear."

Eyes bugling in horror, Frederick turned his head to the side and began to spit pieces of jerky. Collapsing on the table, Frederick's voice was barely audible as he spoke "Ah…dying. It's s-so dark…T-tell Chrom that…"

"Oh, stop exaggerating!" Robin chuckled as he offered the knight an extra water-skin he carried. Seeing the water-skin, Frederick began rinse his mouth. Robin continued, "Otherwise, you might as well die here."

"You're right. If I succumb to this, I can't well protect everyone on the front lines" said Frederick as his voice grew stronger. Straightening his posture, Frederick looked to Robin. "My body is ready. The next sample, if you please!"

"You talked yourself back into it? Impressive" Robin said in surprised. 'A little disturbing as well…'

Picking up a porcupine jerky, he looked to Frederick. "Ah…whatever works. Here, open wide!"

* * *

Under the watchful eye of the sun, numerous figures twirl around each other in a narrow canyon. The foul air and screeching blade set the tune of a deadly dance.

"Gah!" Robin grunted as he guided a Risen sword with his broken sword to the side. The Shepherds were making their way to Breakneck Pass when they were ambushed by a large group of Risen.

'I've got to start carrying a spare set' as his partner, Lon'qu rushed into to cut the Risen from the torso.

Ever since the assassination attempt, Robin would see Lissa and the swordsman more often together. Though the tactician knew the two were just friends, somewhere in his conscious, a pit-drop feeling was always pounding in his chest.

'Is this jealousy?' Robin shook his head. 'No, now is not the time to think about it.'

"Look out!" shouted Lon'qu.

Tuning back to reality, Robin noticed a dark figure descending on him. The tactician quickly barreled forward as the Risen brought his axe down, the sharp blade barely touching Robin's nose.

"GRAH!" the Risen roared, quickly pulling his axe out while spewing the miasma bubbling in its rotten bowels. Before Robin could pull out his tome, he heard the heavy flap of wings and a female voice.

"Watch this!" Sumia shouted as she swooped in with a javelin in hand.

With a graceful snap of her arm, the javelin spiraled through the air and pierced the Risen through the chest. Screeching, the Risen began to dissipate in a cloud of black smoke, leaving its axe to serve as a reminder of its terrifying existence. With a sigh, Robin looked up to Sumia.

"Thanks!" he shouted before turning his attention back to the battle at hand.

* * *

After repealing the Risen ambush, Chrom ordered the Shepherds that fought to nurse their wounds as the rest had to set up camp.

"Chrom, what did you need to see me about?" Robin asked as he walked into the blue-hair lord's tent.

It was made clear to the tactician that Chrom viewed all of the Shepherds as equals even if he was their prince and captain. Rather than using a fancy tent, Chrom had opted to use the tent that all the others use, plain and simple save for a few accessories such as a wooden desk and mount for his sword, Falchion.

"I've heard what happened today" Chrom's eyes stared at him with worry. "Are you feeling alright?"

Sighing deeply, Robin walked over to the nearest chair and sat.

"No" he said while rubbing his face. "I've been battling some unpleasant thoughts."

Walking over to the seat next to Robin, Chrom sat down.

"Is it about Validar?" he asked. When the black hair tactician shook his head, Chrom looked in confusion "Is that what's been distracting you?"

'You could tell him you love his sister" Robin's mentally self-shouted. Shaking his head, the other psyche spoke, 'Or you could lie your way out?'

"No, I am not saying it!" shouted Robin as he stood up. Realizing, he was still in Chrom's presence, Robin groaned as he sat down. Facing Chrom, he spoke, "I-it's…about Lissa…and you."

Chrom frowned before he spoke, "...What do you mean?"

'Nice, you dodge that one' Robin's psyche high five each other. "What I mean is…I want our mission to succeed but…" Robin's voice trailed away.

"But…" Chrom frowned. 'I've never seen Robin like this' the blue hair lord thought before nodding to his friend to continue.

"…But, I'm worried that something could go wrong. Ylisse's future and Emmeryn's life depends on what I do…What if I mess up?"

"Robin" he started, "Ever since we picked you up from that field, you have given me and my sisters another chance to see the light of day when we rise from bed. You've given the Shepherds' glory and strength to carry us through the day."

"But what if-"Robin spoke, inwardly ashamed for worrying his friend. The pit-dropping feeling in his chest felt heavier now.

"No what ifs" Chrom's confident eyes stared into Robin's.

"You haven't failed us yet and I won't begin to doubt you now" he continued as he pulled one away of his tent flaps to allow the setting sunlight to enter his tent. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Frederick would have said to leave you by the road if you were truly incompetent."

"That's true" Robin chuckled at his friend's words as the feeling in his pit feeling in his chest eased. Getting off of his seat, Robin walked next to Chrom. "And for that, I am truly grateful."

* * *

Dismissed, Robin began to walk to his tent when he spotted Sumia carrying a couple of books in her hand. To his surprise, he noticed her walking up to him without tripping. Raising her hand to halt him in his track, Sumia spoke.

"Hold, Robin! Do you think me insane?!" speaking with a confidence that baffled Robin. Rather than a Sumia fumbling with words, the current Pegasus knight radiated with an aura of authority.

"Well, I didn't…" Robin scratched the back of his head. Ever since the Shepherds were out on the road, not an hour would pass without him getting dragged into an abnormal situation.

"For I see that which others cannot! Demons and devils lurk in shadows dark!" Sumia continued as if she didn't hear what the tactician said.

'Oh gods, has everyone finally snapped?' Robin thought before speaking.

"Are you feeling all right, Sumia? Maybe, I should summon a healer…" as he began to look around.

"Oh no. I'm fine!" she giggled. 'He actually took me for serious.'

When Robin looked at her confused, Sumia explained she was re-enacting the heroine from a new book she was reading. Looking to a relieved Robin, she asked, "Do you think that's weird?"

Considering on how she was behaving from the normal Sumia he knew, Robin's mouth spoke faster than his brain, disregarding the last time when he was insensitive for her feelings. "Yes, it's actually very weird."

'Damn it, Sumia. Look at what you did' she thought, ruffling her hair in frustration.

Remembering the first conversation they had alone, Robin spoke quickly to comfort her. "You don't need to pretend to be someone else. You're perfect as you are! Well, maybe not perfect" again not thinking before he spoke to the last part.

As he watched her face turn from frustration to attentive, Robin continued. "If you did end up changing, we'd lose the Sumia we know and love. I'd miss it…"

Sumia's eyes lit up from hearing Robin's word. Hoping the words spoken were not flattery, she carefully asked "R-really? But if YOU'D miss me…."

"Of course I would" Robin said with confidence, looking at her with unwavering eyes.

Laughing, Sumia pumped her arms with new found energy. "Alright then! My next book will be about a girl's who's clumsy and plain like me!"

"Er" Robin frowned as Sumia had disregarded his previous statement of being her own person, "I think you're missing the point of-."

Approaching him, she said with a bright smile as she showed Robin the book, "The Princess Who Fell Down the Stair! It's PERFECT!"

"Yes…I suppose it is" Robin hesitantly agreed, wiping a sweat from his brow. If another person had walked in on him with Sumia crying, the tactician would have no idea on how to diffuse or explain the awkward situation.

As Sumia began to walk past Robin, her foot caught itself sending her flying forward. On instinct, Robin braced himself as the Pegasus' knight closed her eyes, not seeing that her durable head knock the air out of Robin as they fell. When Sumia felt soft warmth on her face, she opened her eyes only to stare into Robin's broad chest. Immediately, her cheeks turned bright red as she realized how close she was to a male besides Chrom catching her. Hoping Robin would not see the embarrassment on her face, Sumia pressed her body even closer.

Wincing from the fall, Robin looked to see Sumia lying on top of him with her head buried in his chest. Feeling an overwhelming heat from her face, he knew she was blushing. Blushing, Robin's heart began to race as he had also realized that it was his first time hugging someone of the opposite gender.

Before he could pull her off of him, the sound of approaching footsteps froze Robin in place.

"Oh my gods!" said a familiar voice that sent Robin's stomach plummeting. Looking around him, he met the eyes of Lissa and Maribelle, their mouths gasping in surprise upon seeing the two so intimately close, the latter with a look of disgust.

'…This is not going to end well' groaned Robin.

* * *

Gossip of Robin and Sumia intimate meeting spread like wildfire throughout the encampment the next morning. Everywhere the two went, the other Shepherds would bombard them with questions or statements such as "When did you start meeting up?" or "You go get them!"

As a result of the accident, Maribelle has refused to speak with Robin and Lissa began to see Lon'qu even more. Even Chrom seemed a bit icy towards him during a strategy meeting they held in the morning. If the one of the two caught a glimpse of the other's eye, they would turn away blushing. With the Shepherds now watching ever so closely, the teasing continued.

'Damn it' Robin growled as he watched Lissa and Lon'qu engaged in a conversation walk by. 'What am I doing?'

'Perhaps it's time to admit the truth: do you love her?' his mental-self asked.

'…Maybe' Robin quickly replied as he looked to his left at the mountain slopes of Breakneck Pass.

'Good potential spot for an ambush from the air" Robin mumbled to himself as he looked to his right where the land dropped off to a cliff with sea waves crashing beneath him.

'Distracting yourself. Good excuse but you're not giving a proper answer 'his psyche scolding him.

'She's a pretty and kind girl. Finding a soul mate would be easy for her. How would feel if she wasn't standing by your side?' his voice's word echoed.

Once again glancing to the talking pair, his stomach churned as watch Lissa laughing and the swordsman silently smiling. Looking away, Robin closed his eyes thinking of anything in an attempt to distract himself. Every time he tried, he could only remember the pranks and moments the two share, her laughter, and most noticeable of all, her bright smiling face.

His stomach dropped as he began to imagine his life without Lissa in it. It felt…empty. All of the things he and Lissa shared would be given to someone else. Feeling his heart ache every second in unbearable pain, something snapped. The answer was suddenly so clear.

"…Oh gods" he said quietly upon opening his eyes. "I'm a fool."

* * *

_**Hey guys! I want to do something special by the end of this week and I need your help with it. You see, not many authors and their reader interact with one another other than editing or enjoying the story. Well, I want to change that up. If there are unanswered questions lurking in the bottom of your heart and needs to be set free, ask away. I respect all privacy so if you ask a question, your name will not be revealed unless request otherwise.**_

_**To ask, leave a private message and I will post it along with the new chapter. If you do not have a fanfiction account, you may send it to akmoy01 gmail dot com. Thanks for the support!**_


	13. Chapter 11: Grit Days

_**As the Shepherds make their way to the drop-off point, Breakneck Pass, tensions begin to mount from within. In an attempt to ease their stress, Robin has been offering his counsel with varied results. The tactician is now caught in an awkward situation while at the same time comes to term with the feeling he has bottled inside.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Grit Days**

A trail of shadows cast over the pebbles on the road as men and beast silently weaved through the mountainous terrain of Breakneck Pass. At Robin's request, the Shepherds were on high alert of possible ambushes as they approach the Feroxi border. Using the opportunity to leave the camp, Sumia volunteered to scout ahead with the Pegasus Knight Squadron. Once the blushing Pegasus knight faded into a dark speck in the clear sky, Chrom looked to Robin.

"Are you sure there's nothing between you two?" the young lord asked.

"For the hundredth time, there's nothing between us…" Robin sighed.

The tactician found little rest the night before as he contemplated the consequences if he followed his heart. Looking from the corner of his eyes, Robin's breath caught in his throat as he watched Lissa stare out into the sea. Lately, the usual sprightly princess was nowhere to be seen whenever he was around.

'You could just leave for a moment to speak with her…just saying' his inner voice said. Before he could toy with the idea, Robin's other voice spoke, "You fool. Did you forget what happened the last time you were two were alone?'

The tactician pulled his robe closer to his body as he shuddered at the slimy memory.

'Perhaps after Emmeryn is safe, I-maybe…try to found the time' Robin exhaled sharply as his shoulder slumped in defeat before diverting his attention back to the road ahead.

'…Coward.'

Once Lissa felt the tactician's gaze focus elsewhere, she let out a heavy sigh. Ever since the Shepherds left the capital, Robin had taken it upon himself to ensure their mission succeed without trouble. As a result, the tactician's new responsibility added to his overwhelming schedule left him with little free time. Though she was glad Robin had taken promise to care for his body seriously, the two had hardly exchanged words throughout the whole trip.

Having witness Robin behaving intimately close with another woman, a foreign emotion swelled uncomfortably in her chest. Every Shepherd with the exception of her brother and the tactician knew the clumsy pegasus knight had a serious crush for the 'Captain.' Robin was his own person after all, able to freely pursue any woman of his liking. But yet, her feelings boiled with irritation at the thought of...right… jealously.

* * *

"How could you still defend such a barbaric womanizing craven?!" Maribelle's voice rang with disbelief as she poured her friend elderberry tea.

"Maybe it was an accident" Lissa mumbled as her head hung, eyes watching the steam rise from her teacup on her lap. "I mean, you know how Sumia is…."

"My dear, it doesn't change the fact he dares see another woman behind your back" Maribelle pouted.

Immediately, Lissa did her best to settle her tea cup as she began to splutter. "Wha-?! N-no he's not-"

"Lissa…" Maribelle grind her teeth in an unladylike manner. "The men of this camp have never caught your attention. Even your old crush on Frederick did not last a substantial period of time."

The blond princess shuffled uncomfortable in her seat as she remembered in her childhood days. Indeed, she had once fancied the great knight that is until she discovered his extreme serious behavior and fanatic-like devotion to her family.

The blonde troubadour let a deep sigh escape her mouth before she continued, "Yet, as of late, our lovely tea session discussions have been towards…'him'.

"He does have some likeable traits" Lissa voice trailed off as her eyes gazed off with a distant look. Flashbacks of Robin's voice and awkward thrashing when she pranked the unsuspecting man brought an unconscious smile to her face.

"You're making that face again" Maribelle huffed as she poured a new round of tea.

"Huh? What face?" Lissa asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Adorable as you may be" Maribelle giggled before her face contorted into a frown, "that dreamy gaze seems only reserved when you think of him. Honestly, I'm a bit envious."

"Ehh, I never noticed" the blonde princess chuckled.

As the crickets began to chirp in the moonlight evening, the two ended their tea session. Lissa's hand barely peeled away her friend's tent flap before she heard a number of male voices walk by. Her stomach dropped: Robin's.

* * *

During the Shepherd's secret escort, a friend of House Ylisse called the Hierarch had tagged along with the group. Chrom explained that the man had helped Emmeryn during her early years as Exalt. The tactician's expected the Hierarch to be an uptight noble like Maribelle but even worse.

Upon meeting the Hierarch, Robin's first impression was wrong again as a middle age man sweated and trembled profusely. As he watched the Hierarch skittered away, Robin's instinct screamed that the man was not to be trusted. His suspicious were confirmed as only minutes passed before the top of the rocky pass fluttered with the banner of Plegia.

"I knew it" Robin swore as he watched the Hierarch approach the Plegian captain.

"What are Plegian soldiers doing here?" Chrom demanded as he brandished his sword in front of three Plegians who had hidden behind large rocks.

The tactician's face contorted into disgust as he watched the Plegian captain atop of a particular large wyvern brought down his shining axe on the trembling Hierarch. "It looks like we were betrayed."

"Take Emm out of here, Phila!" the young lord roared as a deep hum from a horn was quickly followed by a wave of bloodthirsty cries. "Everyone! Prepare for battle!"

'Mass air units, highly recommend archers and wind spells' Robin mentally noted as he scanned the field of battle. The hours spent in front of his books and group mock battles had drastically improved his cognitive thinking. In short, he could change his strategy(s) at a whim to fit the appropriate scenario.

"Range and support units, form into the center! Everyone else, hold your line!" his voiced boomed.

The first foe to reach the armored human wall was a squadron of wyvern rider. Unlike pegasus knights, wyvern riders were trickier to dispatch in close-combat due to their mount. With armored hide and razor sharp teeth, a lone soldier would most likely die before he could even scratch the pair. However, the Shepherds were a group, led by a genius tactician who quickly demonstrated his prowess.

When a wyvern rider swooped in with his axe raised, the tactician calmly unclasped a yellow tome hanging from his waist. Another perk of his studies: lighting fast spell chanting. With a flick of his wrist, a bolt of electricity struck the ground, resulting in an explosion that startled the wyvern to a halt. A second later, a flash of gold and silver cut deeply across the rider's back. The mount watched in madden confusion before it emitted a high-pitched shrill as a burst of magical wind tossed its heavy body into the air.

As the enemy force desperately threw themselves against the frontline, Sumia had managed to return but in a battered shape.

"Where are they?" she asked to no one in particular before she recognized the blue hair and white cap.

"Captain!" she yelled. As Chrom turned to face her, she saw a repulsed Maribelle tightly bandaging Robin's exposed chest. Hiding her blush, the pegasus knight quickly approach Chrom.

Sumia took only two steps before falling head first with a nasty thud. Every person present winced before the young lord rush to help her back to her feet.

"Are you all right?" Chrom asked, chewing the insides of his lips upon seeing the red tips of her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine" the pegasus knight quietly squeaked. "But I came back with terrible news…"

"What is it?" the young lord frowned.

"There are more Plegians coming this way" Sumia eyes began to flood with tear as she continued. "I barely made it back b-but Captain Phila. She needs help our help… there were so many of them."

"But Emm's with her?! Damn it all!" Chrom growled angrily.

'Got..to…do…something' Robin winced as Maribelle began to use her staff to mend his wound.

"Sumia…which direction did you come for?" Robin asked, looking into her eyes with fiery resolve.

"Um…" she stuttered upon seeing the tactician and his exposed chest. "S-south."

Upon feeling a majority of his wound closed, he stood up much to Maribelle vocal disapproval to rest and put on his coat. Grabbing a lying concoction, he rushed out towards Emmeryn and Phila's direction.

"Chrom, take care of the front! I'll protect them!" The tactician yelled over his shoulder.

"Wait, Robin!" Chrom yelled.

Robin eventually found Phila as he followed the trail of bodies of her dead pursuers. The pegasus knight captain had minor scrapes but the biggest concern was a large gash in her side. The tactician could see she and her mount were visibly exhausted as the two flew slowly with an awkward jerkiness, lacking the usual grace and speed of pegasus knights. Two remaining wyvern riders hotly pursing the pair laughed gleefully as readied their axes. With a snap of his wrist, the tome pages rustled with speed. Yelling with all his might, Robin flung a electrical bolt into the air.

One of Phila's pursuer felt a violent lurched before he felt the world spiral uncontrollably. Glancing at his screeching mount, a pit-drop feeling washed over him as he saw a large hole through both of its wing. Robin did not see the result of his handiwork as he groaned. The thunder tome he had used since he started to follow the Shepherds crumbled in his hand.

"Thank you" Phila said as she guided her mount to descend holding a crimson stained lance in hand.

"Where's Emmeryn?" the tactician asked as he scanned their surrounding.

"I had the other pegasus guards take her to safety while I held our pursuers off" Phila said as she dismounted with a slight pale face. Wincing, she held onto her side before doubling over onto a tree.

"Hold on!" Robin said as he reached for the concoction in his pocket.

Uncorking the tightly sealed bottle, the tactician's nose curled at the smell. All medicines he had learned the hard way reeked like old boot. As he watched the last drop of content slide down her throat, Phila quietly groaned as she felt her wounds begin to close.

"Taking on 20 wyvern rides by yourself seems reckless don't you think?" Robin chuckled as he helped the pegasus knight to her feet.

"Not as much as a lone injured man running to help an injured lass" Phila joked teasingly.

As the two readied themselves to search for Emmeryn, the unmistakable flap of wings had them quickly draw their weapons in the direction of the noise. Slowly flying above them was a woman with fiery red hair mounted on a pegasus.

"Prince Chrom! Captain Phila!" the woman shouted.

Phila squint her eyes to take a better look at the newcomer before she gasped in horror. "Oh gods, is that Cordelia?!"

"Cordelia?" Robin asked as he shot a weaken fire spell into the air.

"She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted." Phila said with pride in her voice. Her smile changed into a grimace as she continued, "But she was stationed on the border….Could it mean…?"

"I'm afraid so" Robin muttered as he watched Cordelia descend upon them.

Meanwhile

"Begone, foul miscreation!" a feminine voice echoed in a mystical tone across the quieting battle field.

Seconds later, a wyvern and its rider howled as they were twisted in the air as if they were ragdolls by a magical wind. Closing her tome, Miriel felt an axe brush past her ears as it spiraled itself to a Plegian foot soldier.

"Good ol'Teachs got your back" Vaike smirked as he ran to pick up his axe.

The scholarly mage adjusted her glasses before her eyes flashed in annoyance, "If your pretentiousness conception had a miscue in the amount of centripetal force generated, my erudition to uncover the secrets of humanity would be scrutinized based on your folly.

"Huh?!" Vaike frowned. "Lady, little thanks would be appreciated."

"A preposterous notion "she coolly ignored the man's statement. Without another word, the female mage began to walk away in apparent lack of interest. A tiny smile crept along Miriel's face as she heard the blond fighter call after her in pursuit.

Further ahead, a whirlwind of steel and sparks flew as Chrom and Frederick engaged in a vicious duel with the enemy leader.

"Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler" the man who had killed the Hierarch laughed. When Chrom rolled out of the wyvern's snarling bite, he continued to taunt the young lord, "Oh, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

"I won't let you!" the young lord roared as he grasped Falchion with both hands.

Swinging his blade upwards, Chrom felt it connect with the man's steel axehead. The man smirked as he used the knock back to take off in the air. As quickly as he soared, the man whistled to his mount for a nose dive. The wind became blinding as he accelerated back to earth at a terrifying speed. Within the last moment, the wyvern unfurled its wing to unleash a powerful gust that blinded Chrom.

"DIE!" the man yelled with a madden grin as he swung to decapitate his foe.

"I think not" Frederick shouted as he raised and jabbed his lance into the axe handle.

The axe glisten in the sun as it spun out of the man's hand. During its descent, the shiny axe head reflected the master's fury before it was stained with his life essence. With a pain cry, the wyvern collapsed motionlessly as the man was sent off hurtling off its back.

"Guh…" the man groaned as he lay dying on the rocky floor, feeling the long slash wound down his front. Watching the clouds float carelessly in the air, he began to chuckle, "You doves think… killing me will change anything? Go on, dear exalted coward…Run!"

"What do you mean?" Chrom's eyes flashed dangerously as he pointed his sword to the man.

Crawling himself to lean on his fallen mount, the man spat at the young lord's feet before he flashed a red grin. "Even now…my brothers storm across your precious border."

"Is this a trick?" Frederick face hardened at the fallen Plegian captian.

"Flee while they slaughter your subject!" the man cackle until his breath became laborious. "Save yourself…Let their faith in you…bleed away…with the rest…" and the man's eye stilled, letting out a haunting gasp at waning life.

* * *

"I must return to the capital" Emmeryn said as her eyes sadly gazed over to Cordelia crying with Sumia. True to the dead captain's word, of the three hundred pegasus knights stationed at the Ylisse border, only one had returned alive.

"Your Grace, I cannot advise-"Phila began before her Exalt raised her hand.

"If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light, people could panic or riot" she grimaced. "More Ylisseans could needlessly die…"

Closing her eye, Emmeryn sighed as she approached a red chest outlined in gold with a unique lock.

Prickling her finger, drops of blood caused the chest to open with an ominous click. A rush of energy washed over the group as Emmeryn reached into the bottom of the chest and retrieved a small golden heater shield with five gem slots. Taking a white pearl kept in a tiny decorated gold box, she placed the gem into the top slot.

"Here, Chrom" Emmeryn walked to her brother with a heavy heart. "I entrust this to you."

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom gasped as he gingerly held the artifact in his hands, feeling its power hum as if it was a beating heart.

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. Too much blood has been shed over it already" she said remorsefully. "I hope… it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

"Emm…don't talk like that" Chrom said, looking back at his pained reflection on the Fire Emblem.

"The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us" Emmeryn's eyes twinkled. She pulled an openly crying Lissa into a tight embrace before continuing, "You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart."

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone!" Chrom raised his voice. "Ylisse needs you…we need you…" the young lord pleaded. "Be selfish for once in your life."

Shaking her head, Emmeryn gently let go of her younger sister and hugged her trembling brother "…I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa mean everything to me" shad said. "Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements…I know you will come."

"…This is a terrible idea" Chrom's voice cracked as a forming tear threatened to stream down his face.

Upon breaking the hug, Emmeryn motioned to the standing pegasus knight "Come, Phila…We must go".

Once Phila left to give her orders to her pegasus knights, Frederick stepped forward with a respectful bow before he spoke. "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word."

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you" Emmeryn smiled.

Her eyes glanced over to Robin who bowed in kind. "I will do everything I can to ensure their safety…and thank you for placing your faith in me."

With a silent nod, Emmeryn turned to kiss her siblings on the forehead. "Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa" she softly whispered. Casting one final glance, the Exalt began to walk away, fighting the cloudiness in her eyes.

"Emm!" Chrom yelled as he took a step forward to stop his older sister.

He struggled desperately as Frederick and Robin held the young lord's shoulder. Just as he broke free, Emmeryn's figure was only a tiny speck as she flew off in Phila's pegasus.

"….Stay safe" Chrom internally prayed to the gods to hear his pleas.

* * *

"Lissa?! Are you feeling all right?" the troubadour's voice shook as she approached her curling friend.

When Lissa refused to answer, Maribelle reached to pry the hands in front of friend's face. Staring back was a red faced Lissa. "…No" her voice squeaked.

"What on-?" Maribelle began to ask until she heard the tactician's voice.

"I said we did not kiss." Robin growled. "What part do you not understand? And Gaius, put those books away!"

"Can't these brutes find the aptitude to squabble elsewhere?" Maribelle grumbled as she open her tent flap slightly to take a peek.

The troubadour's eyes flashed with irritation as one particular man continued to stand in place while the rest of testosterone heavy group made their way to their tents.

"…Are they go?" Lissa asked as she listened to the distant footsteps.

Maribelle watched Robin walk away in visible frustration before turning back to her curled up friend. "They have now."

Without another word, the blonde princess slowly rose to her feet. As her hand reached for the tent flap again, a gentle hand place itself atop of her shoulder. Sighing, Lissa looked back into her worried friend's eyes.

"My dear," Maribelle started, "why are you hiding from a beast like him?"

"I…don't know" Lissa mumbled.

As an awkward silence filled the tent, Maribelle quietly dropped a simple question, "Do you… love him?"


	14. Author Note 1

**Author Note**

Hey guys!

I've just wanted to take the opportunity to thank you guys for all the supports I have received with this story. It truly has been a pleasure to do what I love and to share it with the rest of the world. As a result, I pondered to myself on what is the best way to convey what I am trying to say.

Well, after thinking long and hard, I have decided to create this note to give you guys two things:

One, a deeper insight on characters in this universe of Fire Emblem: Awakening.

Two, questions presented by you guys that I haven't addressed.

Let's begin!

* * *

**1) What is Robin's profile?**

Birthday: April 8

Blood Type: A

Height: _**174 cm **_or _**5ft and 8 ½ inches**_

Likes: Bear meat, sweets, novels

Dislikes: Cold weather, cockroaches, hard liquor

* * *

**2) Why is the story in third person POV rather than first person POV?**

-I've scoured through a lot of fanfics throughout the web which some sources include deviantart and fanfiction. Having read both forms of story styles, I have concluded that I find third person the most enjoyable. As a result, I chose to write "The Sword of the Frog Princess" in such format.

My main reason being is that the characters I want present are the ones living their lives, no one else. As it may sound contradictory as I control the events that occur around them, how they react in response is what drew me to this style.

Admittedly, a first person point of view is an experience that is equally thrilling and personal. However, I felt a disconnection upon finishing, leaving me in a state of discontent with the life style I currently have.

* * *

**3) Is the cover image shown the Robin used for this fiction?**

-Yes! This Robin was actually inspired by fan art I came across while surfing the web. My first MU also married Lissa but had a different build and was much taller. To give you an idea how tall is Game MU, Lissa's height barely reaches the tip of Frog Princess's Robin's chin!

* * *

**4) Any plans for a spin off?**

-As of now, I have no intention to write a spin off as to avoid confusing myself. That does not mean however, I've ruled it out. You could 'accidently' see it in the later future.

* * *

**5) What is Robin's fetish(s)?**

-Legs….NEXT QUESTION!

* * *

**6) Why does this fiction seem unoriginal?**

-When I began writing 'Sword of the Frog Princess', I actually had a goal in mind: **to be memorable. **

Even after going through Lunatic+ mode, my first play through stuck out to me because I had my Shepherds marry based on personality, not statistics. As soon as I began to play "Strongest character builder", the story became forgettable. To avoid falling into the trap that sucked the fun out of the game for me, I began to explore the support conversations.

One conversation that stuck out to me was when Nah asked her father how he met mother. Thinking back, I actually laugh at how three normal conversations could lead up to a confession of love and proposal. Even worse is how Chrom will propose to a woman…that he just met. So the idea came to me.

"What if I could explore the hurdles a couple had to endure before the fateful fourth conversation?"

So when a reader picks up 'Sword of the Frog Princess' and realize the storyline is the same to the game, it is based on it. The only difference is that how I imagine events around them influence the meetings and conversations shared by the couple.

* * *

**7) Any OTP?**

-No, I don't believe in OTP. If you have no idea what the acronym stands for, "One True Pairing."

* * *

**8) Give us a random saying!**

-Get that b*tch a cannon. B*tches love cannons.

* * *

**9) Of all the children in Awakening, who is your favorite?**

-It would have to be Brady. My biggest reason is the way he openly presents himself. Unlike his mother, his look and manner of speaking has him seem more like a thug than a noble. Ironically, his mother's support conversation with the tactician had him teach her the talk of commoners which in itself foreshadow something deeper. Despite his flaws, he cares greatly for others, especially his mother. The violin play is also a small bonus since I love classical music.


	15. Notice

Hey guys…..

This is going to be tough to explain. If anyone has been keeping up with international news, a string of incidents has been plaguing the Southern Asian regions. First is the Malaysia airplane crisis. Over a month have past and over 300 passengers have yet to remain found.

The second is the Seowl Ferry incident. On April 16, 2014, a ship carrying over 400 passengers capsize and claimed the lives of a fourth of its passengers. As a result, our family is now two members short with their passing.

Please forgive me if I brought up an uncomfortable subject. As in my current mental state…my motivation has been soured. However, that does not mean I am going on hiatus. Posting of the new chapter will occur but will be significantly delayed.

Thank you for your support.


End file.
